Nguyệt Thực
by SaphiraAmerald
Summary: Đêm trước ngày phán quyết.


Ngài đứng nơi lầu cao, trên ban công của những hàng ngói cong vút đỏ thẫm tựa ánh Mặt Trời hoàng hôn nhuộm thành, đối diện tầm mắt rất xa về phía chân trời là đại dương mênh mông không có điểm dừng. Ngọn gió mang theo vị mặn của muối biển không ngừng giật từng hồi khi những cánh chim nhạn kêu lên âm thanh lạc lõng giữa màn đêm cô tịch, rồi theo từng cú chao nghiêng thổi phồng ống tay áo của Ngài, xuyên qua mái tóc Ngài và phá vỡ từng đường nếp của mỗi lọn tóc thẫm màu. Ngài xem chừng không quan tâm mấy, lẳng lặng để mặc cơn gió đem mái đầu của mình trở nên rối như tơ vò, mười ngón tay vẫn đặt trên lan can sơn đỏ và tầm mắt chưa khắc nào rời khỏi khung cảnh nơi bầu trời rất cao đằng xa. Giữa đêm tối, với ánh trăng yếu ớt tựa hồ đom đóm trên biển rộng và những ngôi sao lẩn trốn vào đâu đó cùng dòng sông Ngân Hà, hình dung của Ngài như thể in hằn thành bóng trăng trong đáy nước. Kỳ ảo, tinh khôi, bất khả xâm phạm, cô độc.

Ngài khép lại hàng mi, nét mặt vốn đã điềm tĩnh liền trở nên bình lặng hơn nữa, giống như mặt biển rất mực bao la ở đằng xa kia, nhưng âm trầm hơn, với không chút nào của những đợt sóng lăn tăn có thể được trông thấy trên biểu cảm của Ngài. Tựa hồ Ngài đã đưa chính mình bước vào thế giới nội tâm, và tìm được ở nơi riêng tư ấy một câu trả lời cho nỗi băn khoăn của bản thân. Như thể, bất kể là điều gì khiến Ngài lo nghĩ, Ngài đều đã hạ quyết định.

Tiếng gió đưa tới bên tai Ngài rất rõ. Lặp đi lặp lại, giống như tiếng sóng xô vào bờ cát và tung lên hàng ngàn bọt nước trắng xóa, lại như âm thanh của chim nhạn chao nghiêng, tiếng kêu xuyên qua những rặng mây xanh thẫm, í ới về một cơn bão đang kéo tới từ phương Bắc. Không ngừng vọng lại trong màng nhĩ của Ngài, lẩn vào đầu Ngài, ngấm vào từng tấc của da thịt phàm tục, và chẳng mấy mà Ngài đã có thể tưởng tượng ra từng từ từng chữ, khi Ngài nhắm mắt.

Nguyệt Thực.

Con người đang kêu gào về Nguyệt Thực. Nguyệt Thực sắp tới. Mặt Trăng bị nuốt chửng trên bầu trời, và đêm đen u tối sẽ bao trùm nhân gian. Nguyệt Độc Tôn giấu vầng trăng vào ống tay áo đen thẫm, vạt áo rũ dài là hàng dặm những rặng mây đục ngầu và mái tóc bàng bạc sẽ quét đi tinh tú của Ngân Hà. Vị Đại Thần ấy thâu lại ánh sáng mà bản thân đã hào phóng ban cho nhân loại hòng xua đi quỷ dữ những khi Thiên Chiếu Đại Ngự đắm chìm trong giấc ngủ của thánh thần, và thế lực tà ác sẽ không bỏ qua cơ hội này để trỗi dậy náo loạn chốn trần gian. Mùa màng sẽ thất bát, chiến loạn sẽ triền miên, nhân loại rơi vào cơn khủng hoảng, gồng mình chờ đợi Thần Phạt giáng xuống từ Thiên Đường, cướp đoạt hằng hà sa số những sinh mệnh mong manh như cỏ giấy và đem chúng gửi xuống cho Y Trang Na Mỹ đang chờ đợi ở thế giới bên kia.

Đó là tai ương. Đó là sự trừng phạt. Đó là cơn thịnh nộ của các vị Thần. Đó là mạt thế. Đó là điềm gở.

Chư Thần của Cao Thiên Nguyên hẳn đã trông xuống thế gian hỗn mang bên dưới, và thiên nhãn của các vị bề trên đã thấu tường mọi ngóc ngách xô bồ của giống loài thấp kém trú ngụ trong bóng tối của vòm trời. Không góc khuất nào của nhân loại có thể giấu đi khỏi sự tinh anh của Thần Giới, và chẳng mất bao lâu để thần minh nhìn thấy những điều khiến họ không hài lòng. Hẳn phải có điều gì đó đã khiến họ không hài lòng. Hẳn trong vô số những con người chân lấm tay bùn, quanh năm mông muội này, đã có kẻ bất kính với thần minh. Hẳn bởi vì lỗi lầm ngu ngốc của kẻ ấy, mà các vị Thần đã quyết định trừng phạt nhân loại mông muội này. Con người chẳng qua chỉ như những đứa trẻ ngây dại không hiểu được hiếu kính và ân nghĩa, luôn cần các bậc phụ mẫu chỉ dạy để chúng không đi sai đường. Mặc dù vậy, có trời mới biết trong thâm tâm đám trẻ có tâm phục khẩu phục hay không những hình phạt mà các bậc phụ mẫu cho rằng cần thiết, và chẳng có gì đảm bảo rằng chúng sẽ không tái phạm.

Con người, sau cùng, là giống loài của sự đổi thay. Những kẻ hai mặt. Tiêu chuẩn kép. Ích kỷ, vô tâm, vụ lợi, không cảm thông, không bao dung. Con người chỉ thích ăn sung mặc sướng. Thích nếm những thứ ngon mắt ngon miệng, thích nghe những lời hợp ý xuôi tai. Thích điều khiển, thích bè phái, thích lộng ngôn. Ngông cuồng, vô tri, ngu xuẩn. Ngay cả thần minh cao cao tại thượng, quyền năng vô hạn, cũng chẳng thể thay đổi bản chất của chúng cho được. Chúng sẽ tôn thờ ngươi chừng nào ngươi vẫn nói điều khiến chúng hài lòng. Chúng sẽ sùng bái ngươi nếu phù hộ của ngươi trở thành hiện thực. Chúng dâng lễ vật cho ngươi, thắp hương hỏa cho ngươi, đổi lại là những ước muốn tham lam của chúng được thành toàn, hiển nhiên càng tốn ít sức lực của chúng càng tốt. Giả sử ngươi không thể lấp đầy những chiếc túi không đáy của chúng, thì kể cả ngươi có là Thần, đều là tội đồ trong mắt chúng mà thôi.

Phải rồi. Là tội đồ. Thần minh, nhưng ấy chỉ là khi ngươi thực hiện được chức năng của mình. Đối với nhân loại, Thần tồn tại để ước nguyện của phàm nhân - ngạo mạn, viển vông, quá tầm với của chúng - trở thành hiện thực. Nếu không thể thực hiện việc lẽ ra phải là bản năng của mình, chức danh "thần minh" dẫu có bỏ đi cũng chẳng tiếc. Con người không cần những vị Thần vô dụng như vậy.

Thế nên thật nực cười làm sao, khi nhân loại sợ hãi tai ương giáng xuống đầu chúng từ bầu trời và không cam lòng để sinh mạng bị định đoạt bởi giống loài hùng mạnh hơn chúng rất nhiều. Nếu đã có lá gan để bất kính với Thần, lẽ ra chúng cũng nên đủ cứng cỏi để đương đầu với hình phạt mà chúng đáng phải nhận.

Khi Nàng rót trà vào hai chiếc tách bằng ngọc, Ngài trông thấy những ngón tay nõn nà của Nàng run rẩy tựa ngọn lau sậy trước cơn bão. Nàng che giấu rất khéo, như mọi khi, nhưng chuyện gì có thể thoát khỏi sự tinh tường của Ngài cho được? Huống hồ, Ngài đã quan sát Nàng, rất lâu trong một thời gian rất dài, cho đến khi đầu óc của Ngài ghi nhớ từng chuyển động dẫu là nhỏ nhất của Nàng, và chẳng còn khó khăn như ban đầu để đoán được suy nghĩ của Nàng, thứ bị che giấu bởi vô vàn lớp mặt nạ như hàng rào phòng thủ mà Nàng đã dựng lên.

Mặc dù vậy, Ngài không nói ra suy đoán của bản thân. Chưa bao giờ, và cũng không có ý định đó. Thấu hiểu một người chưa bao giờ có nghĩa là phơi bày người ấy cùng những sự thật trần trụi của người ấy, nhằm chứng tỏ rằng ngươi hiểu người ấy. Đúng hơn, đó là khi ngươi có thể thông cảm với người ấy, và chấp nhận người ấy như chính bản thân người ấy. Khi ngươi có thể kiên nhẫn, chờ đợi cho tới khi người ấy tự nguyện bộc lộ với ngươi. Ngài thứ gì cũng có, đặc biệt là sự nhẫn nại. Huống hồ, nếu là chờ đợi Nàng, thì mất bao lâu Ngài đều không tính toán.

Tuy nghĩ như vậy, Ngài lại không thể ngăn bản thân cảm thán mỗi lần Ngài kín đáo quan sát Nàng, và sau đó là chẳng biết bao nhiêu tiếng thở dài bị Ngài cưỡng ép trôi xuống trong lồng ngực, đẩy nhịp tim của Ngài nhanh hơn theo mỗi khắc. Bên nhau lâu như vậy, Ngài đã nghĩ Nàng biết rõ Ngài nhiều hơn thế. Rằng Nàng không thể che giấu chính mình khi Ngài đang nhìn. Rằng Nàng cũng không có can đảm để giả dối khi Ngài đang nhìn. Rằng Nàng, mặc cho tuổi thọ và kinh nghiệm của mình, hãy còn rất thanh thuần, và đó không phải là vì Nàng quá ngây thơ. Ngược lại, Nàng là người thông thái, từ trước đến nay vẫn luôn hiểu biết nhiều hơn Ngài. Nếu muốn, sẽ chẳng khó khăn để Nàng có thể che mắt Ngài, rồi bí mật làm những việc cần-thiết-phải-làm mà Nàng biết chắc Ngài sẽ không đồng tình. Nhưng trí tuệ của Nàng lại đi cùng tấm lòng lương thiện, đủ nhiều để Nàng không thể trót lọt hành động như thế. Những khi lòng tốt đi cùng trí tuệ, chúng khiến người ấy trở nên trong sáng và thanh khiết, tựa ánh trăng đầu mùa mà những kẻ thô tục sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể chạm tay vào, và lan tỏa ánh sáng trong vắt giữa đêm thanh vắng, cứ thế xinh đẹp mà chẳng cần những ngôi sao. Dung dị, tinh khôi, đẹp đẽ, thoát tục. Bởi vì Ngài trân trọng Nàng, nhiều hơn Nàng có thể tưởng tượng, nên Ngài mới có thể nhìn thấu Nàng thuận lợi đến thế. Nên Ngài mới biết, Nàng có chuyện đang che giấu. Một chuyện mà có lẽ Ngài đoán được.

Nàng nâng tách trà lên, đặt vào những ngón tay đang chờ đợi của Ngài. Mái tóc của Nàng - ngắn hơn một chút so với mọi khi, nhưng vẫn trắng muốt như tuyết chớm đông - phủ trên bờ má của Nàng thành từng lọn óng mượt khi những đầu ngón tay như cánh sen của Nàng vô tình chạm vào tay Ngài. Ngài để ý thấy Nàng rụt tay về, trên má xuất hiện vệt đỏ hồng.

Ngài không nói gì. Nếu Ngài nói ra, Nàng sẽ ngại, mà như thế thì Ngài không thể nhìn lâu hơn chút nữa. Vậy nên Ngài chỉ nghĩ, rằng hình ảnh đó quả thực khả ái.

"Cao Thiên Nguyên ra sao?"

Ngài hỏi một cách lẳng lặng, vị trà đắng thấm qua môi lưỡi và trôi xuống họng cảm giác nóng bừng. Ngài chưa bao giờ nghĩ nó đắng, và cũng chưa bao giờ thấy nó nóng đến thế. Kỳ thực, Ngài còn chẳng nhận ra cõi lòng của mình đã tê tái đến mức nào, cho đến khi nước trà nóng đổ xuống từ thực quản và khiến sự lạnh lẽo ở nơi sâu kín của Ngài như băng tan thành nước. Nếu là lúc trước, Ngài sẽ không bao giờ để ý tới những điều đó.

Nàng chột dạ. Không, Ngài không nhìn nhầm. Khóe môi của Nàng đã giật khẽ một chút, và ánh mắt của Nàng - thứ luôn luôn nhìn thẳng, với chẳng phân nào của sự sợ hãi - ấy thế mà đã trông sợ hãi thật sự, và tránh né Ngài bằng cách giả vờ ngắm nhìn vầng trăng vằng vặc chiếu rọi từ nơi ban công. Như thể, câu hỏi của Ngài đã đụng chạm tới một việc cấm kỵ, mà Nàng – tình cờ làm sao - lại có liên quan, và Nàng không muốn Ngài biết về nó.

Nữ Thần ngây thơ. Ngây thơ với tấm lòng nhân hậu, mà nếu so sánh với mặt biển ngoài kia, thì Ngài sẽ không ngại nói rằng còn rộng lớn hơn gấp nhiều lần. Lớn tới nỗi đôi khi Ngài tự hỏi vì sao lồng ngực bé nhỏ ấy lại có thể chứa chan vô vàn tình yêu như thế, và vì sao Nàng vẫn không bị nghẹt thở bởi quá nhiều mầm cây đâm chồi trong tim mình như thế. Bởi vì sự nhân từ của mình, mà Nàng chẳng bao giờ có thể sống vì chính bản thân. Từ hàng ngàn năm trước đã vậy, đến hàng ngàn năm sau vẫn sẽ như vậy. Kể cả khi sinh tồn của Nàng bị đặt vào hiểm cảnh, sự lựa chọn của Nàng luôn luôn chỉ có một, kiên định còn hơn cả Thiên Trụ chống trời.

Cho nên Nàng cũng ngốc biết chừng nào.

"Các Đại Thần có lời khen ngợi đại nhân. Ngài đang làm rất tốt."

Nàng đáp, sau một hồi lặng thinh. Ngài không cần nhìn để nhận ra bao nhiêu phần sự thật trong câu trả lời ấy.

Ngài im lặng, nâng tách trà lên và nhấp một ngụm. Ống tay áo của Ngài dài lượt thượt, quét trên sàn nhà theo mỗi chuyển động. Sắc trắng không còn tinh khôi như những ngày đầu tiên, bị vấy bẩn những vệt nâu đen chằng chịt trên nền vải, kể cả chiếc chuông đính nơi cuối tay áo dường như cũng không còn kêu lên những tiếng đinh đang vui tai, mà nếu là những ngày xưa cũ thì chỉ nghe qua cũng đã cảm thấy phúc lành chực chờ nơi góc cửa. Kỳ thực, bộ dạng của Ngài trông cũng chẳng còn tấc nào của sự uy phong như những ngày trước. Nhưng có hề gì, Ngài không quan tâm tới những việc lặt vặt ấy. Sau cùng, Nàng không phải người để tâm tới ngoại hình của đối phương, và nếu Nàng đã không quan tâm thì Ngài cũng chẳng cần để bụng, vì vậy Ngài chỉ cần tay áo đủ tốt để che đi nụ cười chua chát thoáng qua trên làn môi của mình là đủ.

Lúc trước, Ngài không biết tới cảm xúc ấy. Chua chát, đắng nghẹn, không cam tâm. Gọi nó bằng cái tên nào cũng được, dù gì cũng đều là nó. Thứ cảm giác khi trong cổ họng vướng víu một chiếc xương cá của niềm đau đớn đến xót xa và sự mỉa mai đến nhục nhã mà bản thân có uống vào bao nhiêu nước đều không thể khiến nó trôi đi, Ngài quả thật không thích. Khi Ngài còn ở bên Nàng, cùng Nàng du hành khắp nơi, đem ân điển của tầng trời cao nhất ban phát cho nhân loại hèn kém, và vầng hào quang của những lời tán dương luôn vây quanh họ, tôn vinh họ và tôn thờ họ, Ngài chưa bao giờ phải nếm trái đắng. Làm sao có thể thể đắng nổi khi Nàng dịu dàng ở bên Ngài, tấm lòng ngọt ngào như hương cốm vỗ về Ngài, xua đi mọi nỗi tiêu cực ngấp nghé trong lòng Ngài trước khi chúng có thể nảy mầm. Ngài luôn nói mình không cần sự chăm sóc rất đỗi ân cần ấy, rằng Ngài đã trưởng thành rồi, và không còn là thiếu niên năm nào chỉ cao tới ngang eo Nàng, nhưng bản thân Ngài biết rõ, rằng Ngài thích vị ngọt của Nàng. Thích nhiều.

Ngẫm lại, Ngài không biết được, rằng bên dưới sự ngọt ngào ấy là bao nhiêu tầng chua chát. Có lẽ, Ngài của ngày xưa chỉ biết tới ngọt, mà chẳng hay là bao nhiêu thuốc độc Nàng đã nuốt xuống.

Nữ Thần vẫn luôn thâm niên hơn Ngài. Lớn tuổi hơn Ngài, trải nghiệm nhiều hơn Ngài, biết nhiều hơn Ngài, hiểu nhiều hơn Ngài. Khi Ngài trưởng thành, và bắt đầu trở thành người đương đầu với ánh sáng, giấu Nàng vào phía sau tấm lưng, Ngài va vấp với những điều mà lúc trước ở trong vòng tay của Nàng, chúng chẳng bao giờ có thể tìm tới. Ngài không ngạc nhiên nhiều lắm về mọi điều bản thân trông thấy và trải qua, kỳ thực. Sau cùng, Nàng đã dạy dỗ Ngài đủ tốt để Ngài hiểu biết về bản chất của thế giới. Rằng Cao Thiên Nguyên không chỉ có vàng son. Rằng thần thánh không chỉ có uy quyền. Rằng nhân loại chưa bao giờ là giống loài đơn giản. Rằng thế giới tồn tại những 'sự thật' trần trụi đến nỗi không thể chấp nhận được, nhưng trách nhiệm của một vị Thần, từ trước đến nay, và cho đến rất lâu về sau, là bảo hộ những 'sự thật' ấy.

Trong một thời gian, Ngài đã cho rằng bản thân rành rẽ về mọi sự phải trái của thế giới. Không hề nói quá, bởi vì Ngài từ xưa đã luôn khôn ngoan. Khi Ngài lớn, chỉ là tự nhiên khi trí tuệ của Ngài trở nên sâu hơn, đủ sâu để Ngài có thể nhìn ra những lời giả dối bị giấu đi và trông thấy những mặt xấu xí mà chẳng kẻ nào dám đối diện. Ngài biết Cao Thiên Nguyên tồn tại vùng tối, in hằn lên từng tấc lộng lẫy của Thiên Đường. Mỗi khi hào quang của Thiên Chiếu soi rọi lãnh địa này và Tu Tá Chi Nam mang tới cơn gió của tuổi trẻ bất diệt, thứ bóng tối ấy sẽ luôn trở nên đặc quánh tựa dầu đen, tồn tại như một sự mỉa mai đối với chư Thần. Ngài biết thần minh giống như vùng tối của Mặt Trăng trong mắt con người - bí ẩn, gây tò mò, hùng mạnh tới nỗi quyền uy không thể giữ kín trong người và phát thành lân tinh, và cả những thứ chẳng mấy tốt đẹp mà tốt hơn nên được giữ gìn như những bí mật, và sẽ được giữ gìn như những bí mật bằng cả tính mạng của mỗi vị Thần. Ngài biết con người, xấu xa và thảm hại, nhưng cũng có những điều quý giá tới nỗi khiến Đạo Hà Thần phải yêu thương, mỗi khi nói về đều mang ánh mắt lấp lánh như sao sa.

Quả thật, gần như chuyện gì Ngài cũng biết.

Nhưng không nghi ngờ gì, Ngài không biết về Nàng. Hoặc nói đúng hơn, Ngài không hiểu về những phương diện bị giấu đi của Nàng.

Nàng từng nói với Ngài, rằng con người là giống loài hai mặt. Đó là điều Nàng đã dạy Ngài. Ngài đã ngạc nhiên, ngạc nhiên hơn nhiều khi so với mọi kiến thức bản thân tiếp xúc vào sau này. Làm sao Ngài có thể ngờ được, rằng Nàng - người luôn nói về nhân loại với tất cả tình yêu và sự bao dung như thế - rốt cuộc vẫn phải thừa nhận rằng nhân loại không chỉ toàn màu hồng. Càng ngạc nhiên hơn nữa, khi Nàng biết điều ấy và vẫn không ngừng yêu thương nhân loại.

Hiểu được một chuyện như vậy cần rất nhiều trải nghiệm. Trong thời gian Nàng một mình gánh vác trách nhiệm bảo hộ nhân gian yếu đuối, đã bao nhiêu lần Nàng mục kích sự xảo trá của con người? Đã bao nhiêu lần Nàng tiếp xúc cái vô cảm của con người? Đã bao nhiêu lần sự vô tri của con người khiến Nàng nhức nhối? Đã bao nhiêu lần sự tàn độc của con người khiến Nàng sợ hãi? Đã bao nhiêu lần Nàng muốn quay lưng? Đã bao nhiêu lần Nàng muốn từ bỏ? Đã bao nhiêu lần Nàng mệt mỏi và vẫn phải đeo lên nụ cười hiền hòa của mình? Và đã bao nhiêu lần, sau rất nhiều lần như thế, Nàng tiếp tục đứng lên? Rồi lựa chọn tin tưởng một lần nữa? Vị tha một lần nữa?

Vì sao một người chịu nhiều tổn thương đến vậy, sau tất cả, vẫn có thể sống vì người khác? Vẫn muốn hành động vì người khác? Vì sao Nàng có thể mạnh mẽ đến vậy, để chăm sóc cho một kẻ cực đoan như Ngài, để cho Ngài thấy rằng tấm lòng dịu dàng có thể khuất phục cường bạo?

Những điều xảy ra với Nàng, Ngài không biết được. Nàng đủ kín đáo để không nói, và Ngài đủ tinh tế để không hỏi. Những chuyện của quá khứ thuộc về quá khứ, và chẳng phải tự nhiên mà Đạo Hà là vị Thần phù hộ con người. Nếu Nàng không thể chấp nhận tất cả những điều xấu xí và dơ bẩn ấy, nuốt chúng xuống thật sâu, chất chứa chúng vào vực thẳm trong lòng và chỉ bộc lộ mọi thứ tươi đẹp nhất với bất kỳ ai mà Nàng tiếp xúc, Nàng đã không phải một vị Thần quá quan trọng để Cao Thiên Nguyên có thể đánh mất, và Ngài đã không nảy sinh tình cảm với Nàng. Bởi vì thứ chống đỡ cho sự mềm mại và nhu hòa của Nàng là rất nhiều gai góc và kiên cường, Ngài mới cảm thấy Nàng đặc biệt hơn bất kỳ sự tồn tại nào trên đời.

Chỉ là, Ngài không được như Nàng.

Khi Ngài tự thân trải qua mọi sự tồi tệ của con người và một mình đương đầu, Ngài không thể bao dung và rộng lượng như Nàng. Cũng như, Ngài không biết liệu bản thân có thể thay đổi hay không.

Đôi khi Ngài tự hỏi, bởi vì điều đó, rằng những việc xảy ra với Ngài ở thời khắc này, có phải là hậu quả khi Ngài không đủ khả năng? Bởi vì Ngài thậm chí còn không thể gánh vác trách nhiệm của một vị Thần, và không đủ mạnh mẽ cùng kiên cường như một vị Thần cần phải thế? Ngài chẳng thể lo liệu nổi chuyện của chính mình, làm gì có đủ tư cách để quan tâm tới chuyện của Nàng, hay của Cao Thiên Nguyên, hay của vũ trụ này, rất xa về phía chân trời chìm trong bóng tối. Lời khen của các Đại Thần - nếu quả thật là một lời khen - làm sao Ngài dám nhận cho được.

"Vậy còn Nàng thì sao?"

Ngài hỏi, thân thể từ lúc nào đã nhích lại gần Nàng. Tách trà được đặt xuống chiếc khay bằng gỗ sơn mài trước mặt, nơi ánh trăng từ ban công chảy xuống nước trà và nhuộm nó thành sắc bạc như thủy ngân. Ánh trăng không nhuộm được đôi má của Nàng - thứ đã ửng sắc hồng thắm tươi đẹp đẽ như lứa hoa anh đào đầu tiên của mùa xuân, chỉ có thể cùng nước trà trôi xuống bờ môi mọng đỏ và lặng thinh ở đâu đó trong tấm lòng ôn nhu của Nàng. Đôi mắt đong đầy ánh sáng của rạng đông, ở trong căn phòng thắp đầy hương trầm chẳng khác nào Mặt Trời giữa đêm tối. Nguyệt Độc khi bình minh ló dạng ở phương Đông vẫn phải nhường chỗ cho Thiên Chiếu, nhưng thái dương trong đôi mắt đó thì không bao giờ lặn.

Ngài tự hỏi, lần thứ bao nhiêu mà chính Ngài cũng chẳng còn đếm được, khi quan sát đôi má đào tơ hồng đượm của Nàng, rằng Nàng luôn yêu kiều như vậy chăng? Những khi ký ức của Ngài tìm về những ngày thơ ấu rất lâu về trước, Ngài đã luôn thấy Nàng xinh đẹp. Sự non nớt khiến Ngài không thể miêu tả Nàng, chỉ có thể nhất mực tin rằng Nàng chính là vị Thần đẹp đẽ nhất của Cao Thiên Nguyên. Về sau khi Ngài có thể tiếp xúc với nhiều đồng loại của mình hơn, gặp gỡ những sinh vật hùng mạnh ngự trị nơi cõi trời, niềm tin thuở thơ bé của Ngài lại được khẳng định một lần nữa, thậm chí còn chắc chắn hơn nữa.

Con người thường nói rằng cảnh vật dù lộng lẫy đến mấy, ngắm nghía mãi cũng thành quen, lâu ngày sẽ không còn ấn tượng như ban đầu. Ngài nghĩ điều ấy không phải không có lí lẽ. Nhân loại hữu hạn, thời gian của đời người chẳng qua chỉ bằng cái chớp mắt của thần linh, không đủ để đi thật sâu và nhìn thật kỹ những vẻ đẹp mong manh như ánh sáng mơn man trên đóa hoa còn đọng hơi sương, cả thèm chóng chán cũng là điều dễ hiểu. Thần lại là một chuyện khác. Thần không bị giới hạn. Thần xuyên qua những ranh giới thông thường định đoạt bởi tư tưởng của con người để trông thấy nhiều hơn những thứ mắt thấy tai nghe. Ngài biết, với tư cách là một vị Thần, bởi vì Ngài đã ngắm Nàng hàng thế kỷ và sự choáng ngợp của Ngài vẫn không thể giảm xuống.

Nữ Thần mặc trang phục của con người. Chỉ là một bộ quần áo bình dân, không sánh được với y phục dệt từ lụa ngũ sắc và nhuộm bằng ánh sao của Nàng. Kính chiếu yêu trở thành chiếc lược nhỏ cài trên suối tóc chảy dài trên vai Nàng, và những chiếc chuông thần lạc đính trên nếp vải theo cử động của Nàng mà reo lên từng tiếng đinh đang. Hào quang cố hữu trên cơ thể cũng không tỏa sáng rõ ràng như mọi khi, thay vào đó trông như thể thịt da Nàng phát ra lân tinh, bên dưới ánh trăng tự mình tỏa sáng, so với nguyệt quang muôn phần xinh đẹp dịu dàng. Cũng như Ngài, Nàng của hiện tại không khác biệt nhiều so với nhân gian, nhưng kể cả với mọi sự tầm thường này của con người, Nàng vẫn lộng lẫy như đóa ngọc lan nở rộ trong đêm.

Nữ Thần cười nụ cười nhẹ nhàng của mình, khóe môi chín mọng trong khoảnh khắc trông như bông hoa bừng nở. Nàng để mặc Ngài lại gần, hương thơm vấn vương nơi vùng cổ quyến luyến trên đầu mũi của Ngài. Nếu là Ngài ở hình dạng thực sự của mình, sẽ rất hiếm hoi để khoảng cách của họ có thể xuống dưới một gang tay, và mùi hương của Nàng sẽ không thể rõ ràng đến thế. Mặc cho thần minh là những kẻ phá vỡ ranh giới, có những điều họ sẽ không bao giờ chủ động vượt qua, như là khoảng cách giữa người với người. Một phần vì đó là quy tắc ứng xử, và phần lớn còn lại, là vì thần minh căn bản không có nhu cầu đó.

Cơ thể con người, bởi vì thế, cũng có một vài chỗ không tệ. Ngài không thể nói chắc ấy có phải là vì con người từ trước tới nay chẳng bao giờ câu nệ những chuyện mà thần minh câu nệ, nên khi ở hình dạng này Ngài cũng bị ảnh hưởng bởi tư tưởng ấy hay không. Dù gì nó cũng không phải vấn đề đáng quan tâm đến thế đối với Ngài, không thể, khi nó cho phép Ngài gần Nàng.

"Thực ra, Ta mới là người nên hỏi Ngài câu ấy."

Nàng nói một cách ôn tồn, trước khi nhìn Ngài dè dặt, như thể Nàng không biết Ngài có cho phép Nàng hay không. Ngài không cần dõi theo ánh mắt Nàng để biết Nàng đang nhìn đi đâu. Biết rồi, Ngài cũng không cố gắng che giấu. Dù gì cũng không thể giấu được nữa.

Lần này, Nàng chủ động lại gần Ngài. Mùi hương trên người Nàng nhanh chóng cô đọng như những giọt sương đêm đọng trên lan can đỏ thẫm. Lấn át mùi muối biển mặn chát cuốn trong từng cơn gió mà chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã ám trên người Ngài, dường như còn nhuộm cả từng nếp vải. Chẳng những chỉ có mùi của muối, còn có cả thứ mùi tanh tưởi và buồn nôn của chất lỏng đỏ cuồn cuộn trong huyết quản. Như ngày trước, cơ thể Ngài không bao giờ có mùi đó.

Như trong một cơn thôi miên, Ngài giang tay ra. Đôi cánh tay của Ngài đã từng to lớn và vững chãi hơn thế này, nhưng không sao cả, thế này vẫn đủ tốt để kéo cơ thể mềm mại của Nàng vào lòng và ôm lấy thật chặt, nhất thời không quan tâm tới việc thân thể của chính mình khó ngửi ra sao, hay từng vết thương bên dưới những lớp băng đau đớn thế nào. Mùi hương và hơi ấm thân thuộc của Nàng gọn gàng trong tay Ngài, và Ngài vùi mặt vào mớ tóc được gài bởi chiếc lược bằng pha lê, không buồn giấu giếm mà hít vào cho đến khi căng đầy lồng ngực hương thơm tỏa ra trên vùng gáy trắng muốt. Lạy các vị Thần, Ngài sẽ phát ốm vì nhung nhớ nó mất.

Nàng có vẻ giật mình. Bờ môi của Nàng vuột ra âm thanh lảnh lót đơn độc như tiếng chim nhạn trên bầu trời, lẫn lộn với tiếng chuông phát ra từ vạt áo, và Ngài không cần nhìn để tưởng tượng đôi má của Nàng đã đỏ đến mức nào. Từ phía sau, Ngài còn trông thấy vành tai như vỏ sò kia nhuộm một tầng hồng phấn. Vòng tay của Ngài chậm rãi siết chặt lại một chút, phòng khi Nàng muốn vùng ra.

Nàng quả thật kháng cự. Một chút. Kỳ thực, sự phản kháng của Nàng chỉ như vết cào của một con mèo, không đau cũng chẳng sâu, và không để lại gì nhiều hơn là cảm giác râm ran âm ỉ bên dưới da thịt. Ngài không ghét cảm giác ấy, trái lại, Ngài còn cảm thấy nó chẳng khác nào đang trêu tức Ngài, và thách thức Ngài, ép buộc Ngài vứt bỏ sự dè dặt của mình và bộc lộ nhiều hơn. Ngài lại ghì chặt thêm chút nữa quanh eo Nàng, và cằm của Ngài tựa lên vai Nàng, bàn tay chậm rãi nắm lấy tay Nàng, từ tốn khóa Nàng lại trong lòng. Rồi Nàng không nhúc nhích một ly nào nữa.

Ngài nhắm mắt, để bản thân được bao bọc trong hơi ấm của Nàng. Ấm, và thơm, thực sự tốt đến nỗi mọi ân huệ trên đời sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể sánh bằng. Thân thể Nàng trong vòng tay Ngài, vững chãi và mềm mại, và da thịt tỏa ra hơi ấm thoải mái tựa ngọn lửa trong lò, lách tách nơi cõi lòng tê tái của Ngài, rồi loang ra mỗi khi đầu ngón tay của Ngài chạm tới, đem sự lạnh giá mà chính Ngài còn không nhận ra tan vào hư không.

Ngài không biết mình đã lạnh đến vậy. Khi Ngài ở Cao Thiên Nguyên, Ngài không bao giờ chạm vào cơ thể của bất kỳ vị Thần nào. Hơn cả việc đó là một hành vi vô lễ, chẳng ai cho rằng việc đó cần thiết, quan trọng, hay đáng để bận tâm. Thần không ấm cũng chẳng lạnh, thân nhiệt không bao giờ bị ảnh hưởng bởi bất cứ điều kiện nào, nên không cần chạm vào cũng có thể tự tưởng tượng được. Bởi vì điều đó, khi Ngài tiếp xúc với nhân loại lần đầu tiên, cùng với Nàng, Ngài đã ngạc nhiên khi nhận thấy cơ thể sinh vật ấy nóng đến thế. Nàng đã cười vào lúc đó. Nàng nói, thân nhiệt ấm nóng ấy chân thực đến vậy, cảm giác tốt hơn nhiều khi so với sự tồn tại như thinh không của Thần.

Làm sao Nàng biết được. Thân nhiệt của Nàng còn dễ chịu hơn cả con người. Con người quá nóng dưới những ngón tay lạnh như băng của Ngài. Cái rực lửa của ham muốn, của dục vọng, và của những khao khát cháy bỏng bị giới hạn bởi sự hữu hạn của thân thể trần tục, hết thảy đều quá nóng cho Ngài. Vị Thần hùng mạnh của Cao Thiên Nguyên nhìn thấu nhân loại chỉ bằng những đầu ngón tay như thế.

Nàng thì khác. Thân nhiệt của Nàng tựa ánh sáng đầu tiên của bình minh, mong manh, xinh đẹp, ấm áp như một tấm chăn, quý giá đến nỗi dường như trên khắp Tam Giới này sẽ chẳng ai xứng đáng với nó cả. Bao bọc Ngài từ những ngày ấu thơ, song hành cùng Ngài khắp thiên hạ, tồn tại bình đẳng và mạnh mẽ bên Ngài, chẳng biết từ khi nào đã trở thành thái dương của riêng Ngài, sưởi ấm Ngài. Khi Nàng không còn ở đây, bên cạnh Ngài, và Ngài một mình, lần đầu tiên trong bao lâu mà chính Ngài cũng không nhớ, cơ thể của Ngài trở nên lạnh như băng đá. Lạnh đến nỗi những vết thương trở nên tê dại.

Bàn tay của Nàng tìm tới tay Ngài. Ngài tưởng tượng được từng chuyển động. Những ngón tay đan lấy tay Ngài, cẩn thận và dè dặt, như thể Nàng lúng túng, hoặc cũng có thể Nàng không muốn Ngài đau. Ngài nắm lại, chặt một chút, để Nàng biết Ngài không sao cả. Tay kia của Nàng chậm rãi kéo ống tay áo của Ngài lên, mỗi tấc kéo lên là một tấc băng trắng lộ ra. Mà có khi cũng không trắng như ban đầu nữa, vì Ngài không còn nhận biết được những vết thương có còn đang rỉ máu hay không. Tiếp tục lộ ra, lộ ra nhiều hơn, từ cánh tay Ngài, đến khuỷu tay, đến bắp tay, đến bả vai, và phần còn lại mà Nàng không thể trông thấy trừ phi cởi áo của Ngài xuống. Đầu mũi của Nàng chạm xuống từng đốt xương lộ ra, hít vào mùi của máu khô. Máu của Thần lẽ ra nên có mùi thơm, nhưng một khi đã đổ nhiều máu như thế thì Ngài cũng không thể đảm bảo được việc ấy nữa. Dù vậy, có vẻ Nàng không quan tâm, mà Ngài cũng không ngăn Nàng. Hơi thở của Nàng chạm lên da thịt của Ngài, nhẹ nhàng và dịu dàng, như quầng sáng quanh Mặt Trăng, xoa dịu từng chút âm ỉ của Ngài tốt hơn bất kỳ loại thuốc men nào.

"Nàng có thể thấy rồi đấy, không phải sao?"

Ngài nói cùng một cái cười nhẹ. Gần đây Ngài không cười nữa, nhưng nếu là Nàng thì Ngài không ngại hào phóng một chút. Nàng có nghe ra dư vị đắng ngắt trong tiếng cười của Ngài không?

Nữ Thần không đáp, nhưng Ngài cảm thấy đôi vai của Nàng run lên. Ngài áp môi của mình xuống vai áo Nàng, không vội vã mà xoa dịu Nàng. Môi của Ngài chạy dọc bờ vai Nàng, tiến đến những lọn tóc thơm như hoa. Cảm giác mềm mượt như lụa trên mặt Ngài, trên tay Ngài, khi Nàng nâng tay Ngài lên và cúi đầu hôn xuống những mảnh băng, bờ môi run rẩy chạm vào từng vết thương mới cũ lẫn lộn.

Kẻ nào có thể đả thương một vị Thần như thế? Dẫu Ngài hiện thế trong hình dáng yếu đuối của một con người, những kẻ khôn ngoan nên biết rằng chẳng có gì ở Ngài là tầm thường, và tôn kính là điều tối thiểu chúng có thể làm. Trên người Ngài nên là mùi của trầm hương, thay vì mùi thuốc men qua loa. Y phục của Ngài nên là lụa dệt từ cực quang, thay vì thứ vải thô kệch này. Cơ thể Ngài lẽ ra không nên có thương tích, và làm sao có thể tưởng tượng được thân thể bất hoại của thần thánh băng bó đầy mình như vậy? Nó nên khỏe mạnh, và uy nghiêm, và lành lặn, bởi vì sẽ chẳng cơ thể nào của nhân loại có thể bù đắp được cho những thương tổn mà Ngài gánh chịu.

Chỉ có con người mới ngu muội nhường ấy. Con người vô ơn, bạc bẽo, bất kính, vô tri. Uổng thay phúc lành mà thần linh hào phóng ban tặng con người. Uổng thay sự nhân từ mà thần linh bộc bạch với con người. Uổng thay sự hy sinh của Ngài, uổng thay mọi gian nan Ngài đã trải qua để đến với con người. Làm sao nhân loại biết được, rằng sâu thẳm hơn cả những vết băng trắng này trên người Ngài là vô số những bùa chú và thuật pháp mà các Đại Thần đã đặt lên Ngài, hòng phong ấn sức mạnh quá lớn của Ngài. Thân thể mềm yếu của nhân loại không thể chịu được năng lực to lớn nhường ấy, hơn nữa, nếu Ngài quá mạnh, Ngài sẽ không thể hòa nhập với con người được, mà như thế thì không đúng với ý muốn của các Đại Thần. Làm sao nhân loại biết được, rằng những phong ấn ấy đau đến mức nào, và Ngài lại không thể phá bỏ chúng đi.

Ngài tự hỏi Nàng đang suy nghĩ gì, khi đôi môi của Nàng cảm nhận từng vết thương. Ngài biết rằng Nàng biết những chuyện xảy ra ở ngôi làng này. Ban đầu Ngài còn giấu giếm, nhưng dần dà những vết thương này đã trở nên quá lớn để có thể được giấu đi, và mùi máu trên cơ thể Ngài thì hăng nồng bởi hương muối biển. Họ đánh đập Ngài, ném những viên đá đã mài sắc về phía Ngài và nắm tóc Ngài, giật mạnh đến nỗi da đầu của Ngài đau. Họ ép Ngài rời khỏi ngôi đền bên bờ biển, nơi Nàng vào ngày đầu tiên Ngài giáng phàm đã đem vô số bụi bình minh rải lên từng viên ngói, cầu mong vận mệnh che chở cho Ngài. Họ ném Ngài vào ngục tối - tối, bẩn thỉu, tù đọng, ngày lẫn đêm đều đen như mực, rung lên bần bật mỗi khi ngọn gió biển hú lên - và không cho phép Ngài ăn. Họ chế nhạo Ngài, phỉ báng Ngài, quay lưng với Ngài, và thứ ác niệm giết chết Ngài thì rõ ràng tới nỗi Ngài không cần tới năng lực của mình để nghe thấu.

Cao Thiên Nguyên không cho phép Nàng can thiệp, nói rằng đó là sứ mệnh của Ngài. Vậy nên Nàng chỉ có thể tìm đến Ngài những khi không ai để ý, chữa lành những vết thương của Ngài, vuốt ve mái tóc rối bời và sưởi ấm cơ thể lạnh giá bởi gió biển bằng vòng tay của chính mình, rồi lén lút truyền cho Ngài một ít thần lực để Ngài có thể tiếp tục kiên trì tới ngày mọi việc chấm dứt. Việc ấy bị cấm kỵ theo quy tắc của Cao Thiên Nguyên, nhưng Nàng không quan tâm, thần lực trao cho Ngài ngày một nhiều lên trong khi số lần thăm hỏi lại ngày một ít đi, như thể Nàng muốn bù đắp cho những ngày tháng khi Nàng không thể ở bên Ngài. Có thể, là bù đắp cho những thương tổn của Ngài, bù đắp cho cả nỗi ân hận khi khiến Ngài thành ra như thế.

Không, Nàng không nói điều ấy, nhưng Ngài hiểu Nàng mà. Luôn luôn, hễ là việc liên quan tới Ngài thì Nàng đều sẽ nhận lỗi về mình. Lúc trước là để bao che cho Ngài, nhưng kể cả khi Ngài đã lớn và Nàng trở thành hậu phương, Ngài vẫn không thể ngăn Nàng làm thế dẫu cho có dùng tấm lưng của mình che chở cho Nàng. Nữ Thần vị tha và bao dung của Ngài, với tấm lòng mênh mông đến nỗi Ngài có làm cách mấy cũng không thể khiến nó nhỏ lại. Không gì có thể.

Riêng việc này, Ngài không muốn Nàng nhận lỗi. Có nhiều chuyện Nàng không thể ôm hết về mình, bởi vì hình ảnh Nàng dằn vặt về những điều bản thân không gây ra khiến Ngài đau xót còn hơn cả vô số vết thương. Bản chất của con người chính là độc địa như vậy, Nàng không thể thay đổi. Ngài, hay Nàng, hay bất kỳ ai khác, kể cả chính con người, không ít thì nhiều đều là nạn nhân của sự xấu xa đó mà thôi. Chẳng qua Ngài chỉ là kém may mắn hơn, một chút.

"Nếu Ta kiên quyết hơn, Ta đã có thể thuyết phục các Đại Thần..."

"Nàng biết việc đó là bất khả thi." Ngài cắt ngang, ngón tay lần tới cằm của Nàng, chậm rãi xoay mặt Nàng ra sau. "Các Đại Thần sẽ không buông tha, chừng nào người đó là Ta."

Ngài rất rành mạch khi nói điều đó. Ngài biết. Cao Thiên Nguyên không thích Ngài, đã không thích từ lâu lắm rồi, và nói như vậy vẫn còn nhẹ nhàng hơn nhiều so với thực tế. Dẫu cho Ngài không thể hiện, bản thân Ngài không mất nhiều thời gian để đọc được biểu tình trên khuôn mặt của các vị Thần mỗi khi Ngài xuất hiện. Nếu phải so sánh, Ngài không biết thứ gì đau đớn hơn, sự xấu xa của con người như mãnh hổ giương nanh, hay sự độc đoán của các Đại Thần như độc của mãng xà, thông qua từng phong ấn trong cơ thể Ngài mà không ngừng túa ra cơ man là nguyền chú. Bởi vì lẽ đó, dẫu có là Nàng thì cũng không thể lay chuyển ý định của họ. Dẫu có là Nàng, cũng không thể thay đổi điều đã được số mệnh an bài.

Nên, không. Ngài không muốn Nàng tự trách bản thân. Nàng không can hệ gì với nó cả.

"Chư Thần, họ sẽ…"

Ngài hôn nhẹ lên khóe môi Nàng. Một cách ung dung, Ngài dịch dần về phía môi Nàng, từ tốn như thể Ngài muốn Nàng bình thản mà tiếp nhận, trước khi hé môi và hôn Nàng một cách đúng nghĩa. Nàng trong vòng tay của Ngài run lên như cánh hoa khi cơn gió thổi tới, bàn tay nắm lấy tay Ngài không rời.

"Đừng bận tâm."

Trong lòng bàn tay của Ngài tỏa ra ánh sáng. Cao Thiên Nguyên đã làm mọi cách có thể để khiến Ngài yếu đi. Ngài quả thật đã yếu đi. Yếu đến thảm hại, nhưng thực tế là Ngài vẫn chưa chết. Ngài là Thần, Ngài sẽ không chết. Và nếu bản thân Ngài không chết bởi vì điều gì đó, thì chỉ là lẽ tất yếu khi Ngài trở lại và hùng mạnh hơn nữa. Chỉ cần thời gian. Ngài chỉ cần thời gian thôi.

Bên ngoài, Ngài nghe thấy tiếng kêu hoảng loạn của nhân loại khi ánh sáng của Mặt Trăng trở nên tối dần, đưa tới trên từng cánh chim nhạn. Ngài ghì chặt lấy Nàng, vùi tay vào mái tóc khiến chiếc lược rơi xuống sàn, và cưỡng đoạt nụ hôn sâu hơn nữa.

Nguyệt Thực. Nguyệt Thực. Nguyệt Thực. Nguyệt Thực. Nguyệt Thực đã tới rồi.

Lòng bàn tay của Ngài trải rộng vạt áo của bóng đêm như kéo lại chiếc trướng được dệt bởi hằng hà sa số những vì tinh tú. Không vội vàng, Ngài để bóng tối nuốt chửng lấy Mặt Trăng, tắt đi ánh sáng đang hắt vào ban công và khiến trời đất tối đen như mực. Thiên nhãn của Cao Thiên Nguyên không cần nhìn tới Ngài, hay Nàng, hay bất cứ chuyện gì họ đang làm.

Nàng kêu lên những tiếng như chim sẻ. Da của Nàng ấm nóng dưới lòng bàn tay Ngài. Mỗi lần Ngài chạm tới, Nàng lại ửng lên sắc hồng rạng rỡ như Mặt Trời mọc ở nơi tận cùng của đại dương. Ngài cần gì ánh trăng nữa, khi Nàng đã ở đây rồi, và ánh sáng của Nàng - chỉ

trong lần hiếm hoi này thôi - nhỏ bé, gọn gàng, trở thành của Ngài.

"Ta có nặng không?"

Nàng cười thành vài tiếng rời rạc, ngón tay bấu nhẹ trên ngực Ngài, vuốt ve khẽ khàng ở nơi đã được băng kín. Ngài không ngăn được bản thân nhếch môi làm thành cái cười nửa miệng. Nàng có thể đã sống hàng thiên niên kỷ, nhưng vẫn bận lòng về một chuyện cỏn con như vậy, chẳng phải rất đáng yêu sao? Kể cả Nàng có nặng thật đi chăng nữa, Ngài vẫn luôn có thể ôm Nàng trong tay. Huống hồ, Nàng quả thật chỉ như một cánh chim.

Nàng trông thấy cái nhếch môi của Ngài. Bờ má anh đào ngay lập tức đỏ ửng, và Nàng giấu khuôn trăng của mình vào vùng cổ của Ngài, đầu mũi cọ nhẹ hơi thở như mây lên từng động mạch bên dưới lớp da. Cảm giác nhột nhạt xuyên qua lớp băng trên cổ, thấm vào người Ngài như nước trà, khiến Ngài khoan khoái theo cách đã rất lâu rồi Ngài không được trải qua. Vạt áo của Nàng đã rơi xuống tận khuỷu tay, mái tóc chảy dài trên tấm lưng mượt như lụa, len lỏi giữa những ngón tay mân mê của Ngài. Dòng suối trắng ôm quanh gương mặt đỏ hồng, đổ lên bờ vai tròn lẳn, phủ trước khuôn ngực căng đầy, tiếp tục xuống vòng eo cong lượn và xa hơn nữa về nơi cấm địa mà ngoài Ngài ra thì không ai được phép trông thấy. Nàng không dám nhìn thẳng khi Ngài ngắm Nàng chăm chú đến thế, ánh mắt chỉ có thể len lén quan sát Ngài trong những cái nhìn vụng trộm. Dù vậy, cánh tay mảnh mai của Nàng vẫn ôm quanh cổ Ngài, và đôi má Nàng nhuộm thêm một tầng hồng phấn nữa khi ánh mắt thẹn thùng ấy vô tình lướt trên vòm ngực trần trụi của Ngài. Ngài biết, Ngài thấy mà. Nàng không thể giấu khỏi Ngài những chuyện như vậy.

"Nặng hơn lần trước."

Ngài nói đùa một câu. Không ngoài dự đoán, vẻ thảng thốt hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt của Nàng, và Nàng ngượng đến nỗi cắn nhẹ lên xương quai xanh của Ngài. Chẳng đau. Nàng luôn cắn như một con mèo, Ngài biết điều đó từ vết cắn đầu tiên mà Nàng - vô tình - lưu lại trên người Ngài. Ngài để mặc Nàng cắn, ngón tay vén mớ tóc mai lơ thơ của Nàng ra sau tai, để lộ nhiều hơn nữa nét mặt khả ái yêu kiều hơn cả trong những giấc mơ của Ngài.

Thật tốt khi Ngài đã che ánh trăng đi. Nghĩ tới việc chia sẻ hình ảnh mỹ miều này với bất kỳ kẻ nào khác cũng đủ khiến Ngài phẫn nộ. Và Thần lẽ ra không nên cảm thấy phẫn nộ.

Thực ra, Thần cũng không nên có ham muốn. Chưa bao giờ, và sẽ không bao giờ thần minh có thể bị thao túng bởi nhu cầu của nửa thân dưới như loài người bên dưới những rặng mây. Khao khát thể xác là điều viển vông, và hỏa dục không phải là thứ bùng cháy trong cõi lòng chưa bao giờ ấm của Thần. Sau cùng, thần minh chưa bao giờ bị thúc đẩy bởi yêu cầu duy trì nòi giống, vậy nên tình dục - nếu quả thật xảy ra - chỉ là để sinh ra những vị Thần mới nhằm lấp đầy những vị trí mà các cựu Thần không thể lấp đầy. Hiển nhiên, việc đó khiến tình dục không hơn gì một nghĩa vụ. Hơn nữa, làm sao thần thánh của Cao Thiên Nguyên có thể mong muốn tình dục cho được, khi bên trong họ có nhiều việc quan trọng hơn, khẩn thiết hơn, liên quan mật thiết hơn tới vị trí của họ trong cuộc đời bất tận mà vũ trụ đã ban cho, mà nếu so sánh thì chuyện ái tình sẽ không bao giờ sánh được.

Đôi khi, Ngài tự hỏi chuyện bản thân muốn Nàng có phải là điều trái với tự nhiên hay không. Trái với luân thường của Thần, trái với quy tắc của Thần, trái với bản ngã của Thần. Rằng mọi cảm xúc Ngài trải qua với Nàng, sau tất cả, liệu có phải là thứ cần bài trừ. Vì nó khiến Ngài không thể anh minh như một vị Thần nên thế. Vì nó khiến Ngài không thể tập trung vào những chuyện cấp thiết thực sự với một vị Thần. Vì nó khiến Ngài - theo lời các Đại Thần, nếu họ biết tới việc này - không xứng đáng để mang tư cách của một vị Thần.

Không biết Nàng đã bao giờ trải qua những suy nghĩ như vậy hay chưa. Không biết trong trái tim màu mỡ của Nàng, nơi vô số những mầm cây đâm chồi và được Nàng nuôi dưỡng cho tới ngày xum xuê, có bao giờ trải qua những dằn vặt như vậy hay chưa. Không biết liệu có một lúc nào đó, những chiếc rễ của chúng khiến Nàng đau thấu tâm can, và khiến Nàng bức bối đến khó lòng chịu được hay chưa. Không biết liệu có một lúc nào đó, Nàng tự thắc mắc về sự xứng đáng của chính mình hay chưa. Không biết ánh mắt săm soi của chư Thần có bao giờ khiến Nàng nhìn lại bản thân hay chưa. Không biết Nàng đã đi đến quyết định như thế nào. Không biết có bao giờ Nàng ước khác đi. Không biết khi Nàng dấn bước vào chuyện này với Ngài, nếm trái cấm này cùng Ngài, nắm bàn tay này của Ngài và liều mạng vì Ngài, Nàng đã đánh đổi những gì.

Ngài không biết được. Nàng luôn trông sẵn sàng để đương đầu. Bất kể Nàng có băn khoăn nhiều tới đâu, đến phút cuối cùng, Nàng sẽ kiên định với lựa chọn của bản thân, và trong mắt Nàng sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện sự do dự. Nàng tỏa sáng cùng mọi điều khác biệt mà định mệnh ban cho, và bất kể Cao Thiên Nguyên có nói gì, hay làm gì đi chăng nữa, đều không thể thay đổi được Nàng.

Khi họ ân ái với nhau lần đầu tiên, chính ánh mắt đó của Nàng khiến Ngài không quan tâm tới bất kỳ điều gì khác. Mặc kệ Cao Thiên Nguyên, mặc kệ giới luật, mặc kệ những lời đàm tiếu, mặc kệ Tam Thế xoay vần, chỉ cần yêu thương Nàng như vậy mà thôi.

"Nói xem, Nàng có nhung nhớ Ta chăng?"

Thân thể Nàng nóng bừng dưới tay Ngài. Ngài để bàn tay của mình lướt đi, tựa hồ muốn đem hơi ấm của Nàng thẩm thấu vào tận lớp băng bên trong. Da thịt trần trụi của Nàng áp lên người Ngài, mềm mại xoa dịu từng vết thương, và lần đầu tiên trong suốt thời gian Ngài chịu đày đọa ở nơi hạ giới này, Ngài quả thật không còn cảm thấy cơn đau âm ỉ. Nàng nghiêng đầu, đem cánh môi anh đào hôn dọc theo từng góc cạnh gương mặt Ngài, mân mê từng chút xương xẩu lộ ra, vuốt ve mỗi vết xước chưa kịp thành sẹo, đặt tay trên gáy Ngài, luồn tay vào tóc Ngài. Ngài để mặc Nàng, bàn tay mơn trớn nơi eo lưng nhạy cảm, ưu ái từng đường cong mỹ miều đã giày vò Ngài trong mơ, thâu vào từng tấc nõn nà của Nàng bằng những đầu ngón tay và từ tốn để niềm khát khao lớn dần trong lồng ngực. Hình dung của Nàng xinh đẹp đến vậy, không biết ấy là vì Nàng là Thần, hay vì bản thân Nàng vốn dĩ đã xinh đẹp đến không rời mắt được. Nếu hỏi Ngài, Ngài sẽ trả lời không do dự, rằng từ xưa đến nay Nàng vẫn luôn mê hoặc như thế.

Nữ Thần cười khúc khích. Hơi thở thơm mùi hoa ở bên vành tai Ngài, nhột nhạt và bứt rứt, xuôi vào màng nhĩ để nhảy múa trong cõi lòng của Ngài.

"Đại nhân không phải biết câu trả lời rồi sao?"

"Không được, Ta muốn nghe Nàng nói."

Ngài nhẹ nhàng bấu lấy tấm lưng của Nàng. Chuỗi nụ hôn của Nàng chấm dứt bởi vì thế, đôi môi bật lên âm thanh nỉ non yêu kiều, và những ngón tay vô ý cào trên vai Ngài. Ngài khẽ nhăn mặt, nhưng Nàng không kịp trông thấy, và Ngài cũng không chặn Nàng lại.

Ngài hôn lên cổ Nàng. Nơi này vào lần cuối cùng của họ với nhau, Ngài đã để lại dấu tích của mình. Không dấu vết nào có thể lưu lại trên thân thể bất hoại của Thần, chẳng mấy chốc đều sẽ biến mất như chưa từng tồn tại. Ngài biết điều đó, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao Ngài lại cảm thấy không vui vì điều đó. Thật uổng công Ngài đánh dấu Nàng. Ngài muốn đánh dấu Nàng. Phải đánh dấu Nàng lại mới được.

"Đau…"

"Nói đi."

Ngài mút nhẹ trên làn da mỏng manh của Nàng, liếm đi vết cắn bản thân vừa để lại. Một tay giữ trên eo Nàng, Ngài lần bàn tay còn lại đến trước ngực Nàng. Nàng vuột ra âm thanh ướt sũng, thở than dịu dàng khi tấm lưng của Nàng vặn vẹo đem bầu ngực tròn nảy tới nảy lui và thân thể nhanh chóng căng đầy, phó mặc cho sự thao túng của Ngài. Có trời mới biết Ngài muốn chúng đến mức nào, vào những đêm dài khi Ngài trằn trọc trong xà lim lạnh cóng và khao khát hơi ấm của Nàng ở bên.

"Ta nhớ Ngài…"

Ngài nhếch môi cười, đẩy thân thể của Nàng lên một chút để cánh môi tìm tới khuôn ngực nhảy cảm của Nàng. So với vùng cổ, nơi này còn nhạy cảm gấp bội. Ngài biết Nàng sẽ luôn kêu lên những tiếng ngọt ngào, và ngón tay của Nàng sẽ luồn vào tóc Ngài để vò loạn, nhưng sẽ không thể loạn bằng biểu tình xộc xệch trên gương mặt luôn đứng đắn của Nàng, khi Ngài chạm lên ngực Nàng. Bằng tay, bằng mắt, bằng môi, bằng răng, bằng hơi thở, bằng thân nhiệt, bằng nhiều hơn nữa mọi thứ của Ngài. Nàng sẽ ưỡn tấm lưng ong ấy, đẩy mình vào sâu hơn trong vòng tay chờ đợi của Ngài, tinh tế mà gợi cảm đòi hỏi nhiều hơn, và làm sao Ngài có thể chống lại được? Ngài sẽ ấn Nàng nằm dài xuống, không cần biết bên dưới là nệm giường ấm êm hay nền đất cứng lạnh, rồi cơ thể Ngài sẽ phủ phục trên người Nàng. Khống chế Nàng, chiếm hữu Nàng, yêu Nàng, tan thành nước cùng Nàng và hóa thành cơn gió cùng Nàng ngao du khắp thiên hạ.

Có quá nhiều trách nhiệm đặt trên vai họ một khi họ bước ra khỏi căn phòng này. Nhiều đến nỗi đôi khi chúng trở nên quá nặng, kể cả với đôi vai của Thần, và sẽ không bao giờ họ có thể đặt chúng xuống, chừng nào họ vẫn là Thần. Sau cùng, như Nàng từng nói, trách nhiệm của thần minh là bảo hộ thế giới, và như thế đồng nghĩa với việc họ sẽ không thể dừng lại. Việc là một vị Thần - và là một vị Thần với đủ mọi sự yếu đuối - bởi vì thế mà thực sự mệt mỏi. Chỉ khi họ giấu mình trong những căn phòng, phụ thuộc vào sự bảo vệ của bóng tối, trong một khắc ngắn ngủi của cuộc đời vô tận của thần minh bỏ xuống trọng trách và vai trò đã gắn liền với họ từ khi sinh ra, và vẫn ngắn ngủi như thế bỏ mặc tất cả để tìm về với nhau, họ mới được giải thoát.

"Lần này… Ta có thể ở trên được không…?"

Nàng hỏi câu ấy khi cơ thể mềm mại đang đẩy Ngài nằm xuống để trèo lên. Ngài không nói gì, nhưng trên môi Ngài là một nụ cười, và Nàng biết đó là lời đồng ý. Nàng không thường xuyên ở trên, nhưng những khi Nàng làm thế, Ngài luôn có thể mong chờ những phút thăng hoa. Lần này, mặc dù vậy, Ngài nghĩ đó còn là vì cơ thể thương tật của Ngài. Sẽ không dễ dàng để Ngài chủ động khi khắp người đều băng bó như thế, và Nàng dĩ nhiên không thể để Ngài phải vất vả nhiều hơn trong chuyện ân ái. Chà, thôi thì cũng không quan trọng.

Những ngón tay cùng bờ môi của Nàng lướt đi trên da Ngài. Mềm, ấm, thơm ngát, xoa dịu từng vết thương. Trên cổ Ngài, Nàng cắn gặm những vết nhỏ và nhột nhạt, đến nỗi Ngài không kiềm chế được mà bật cười thành từng tiếng nhẹ nhõm mà đã lâu lắm rồi mới trở lại, đưa tay vuốt ve suối tóc như mây của Nàng, muốn Nàng tiếp tục. Trên ngực Ngài, Nàng hôn dọc theo mỗi đoạn băng, cánh hoa đào mềm mướt như xuyên cả qua lớp băng để chạm tới da thịt trần trụi, và Nàng khép môi, mút và liếm ở những điểm nhạy cảm của Ngài, thay thế cơn đau xót bằng cảm giác thoải mái đến nỗi nếu Ngài nghiện nó thì cũng chẳng sao cả, Ngài bằng lòng để nó giày vò bản thân mỗi ngày. Ánh mắt của Nàng nhìn Ngài không chớp, biểu tình trong đáy mắt trong sáng như gương, Ngài hoàn toàn có thể soi mình vào đó. Giữa đồng tử đỏ thẫm, Ngài thấy chính bản thân - yếu đuối, tổn thương, mất phương hướng, nhưng an toàn trong tấm lòng ôn nhu của Nàng. Bất kể bên ngoài con người đối xử với Ngài thế nào. Bất kể thần minh toan tính với Ngài ra sao. Bất kể bản thân Nàng không phải lúc nào cũng mạnh mẽ như Nàng thể hiện, bất kể những góc tối của Nàng, bất kể những điều Ngài không biết về Nàng. Ngài chỉ cần Nàng như hiện tại mà thôi. Chỉ cần như vậy, để Ngài chờ đợi tới ngày trở lại cùng Nàng.

Con người sợ Nguyệt Thực. Đó là cơn thịnh nộ của Thần.

Không sai. Đó sẽ là một cơn thịnh nộ. Các Đại Thần của tầng trời cao nhất sẽ nổi trận lôi đình, và hẳn sẽ không chần chừ để giết Ngài ngay tức khắc vì đã thực hiện một hành động vô lễ tới vậy. Nhật Thực và Nguyệt Thực là sự thách thức với uy quyền của Thiên Chiếu Đại Ngự và Nguyệt Độc Tôn, và không vị Thần nào có đủ khả năng để một tay che trời như thế. Trừ Ngài. Ngài là sứ đồ của Tu Tá Chi Nam. Ngài là môn đệ của Nguyệt Độc. Ngài là thần sử của Thiên Chiếu. Chư Thần kiểm soát Ngài, vì Ngài quá mạnh, và kẻ mạnh thì cần được dạy dỗ. Chư Thần đề phòng Ngài, vì mặc cho mọi sự khống chế, Ngài vẫn chưa bao giờ biết điều ngồi yên trong tầm mắt của họ. Chư Thần ghét Ngài, vì Ngài là cái gai nhức nhối ngày một đâm sâu hơn vào hào quang của Cao Thiên Nguyên, nhưng không thể bị nhổ bỏ. Chư Thần muốn giết Ngài, nhưng bằng cách nào để danh tiếng của họ không thể bị ô uế?

Khi Ngài ở trong ngục tối, một mình giữa bóng đêm triền miên và cái lạnh buốt giá, Ngài đã có nhiều thời gian để suy nghĩ. Về hiện tại, về tương lai, về tai ương đang chực chờ rơi xuống trên đầu Ngài, về những điều Cao Thiên Nguyên đang suy tính với Ngài. Mỉa mai thay, Ngài phải thừa nhận đó là chuyện tốt duy nhất khi bị giam ở một nơi khốn kiếp như vậy. Khi không còn bất cứ thứ gì gây xao nhãng, chỉ là vấn đề thời gian khi Ngài bước vào đầu của các vị Thần để đoán định thứ được bảo vệ bởi vô số khiên chắn mà ngay cả năng lực tiên tri của Ngài cũng trở nên vô dụng. Ngài biết mình không đoán sai.

Định mệnh của Ngài vẫn chưa kết thúc. Không phải lúc này, không phải ở đây. Thứ được viết bởi những vì tinh tú là điều mà ngay cả thần linh cũng không thể thay đổi. Nếu chư Thần muốn Ngài chết, Ngài sẽ tìm được cách để tiếp tục số phận của bản thân.

Con người sợ Nguyệt Thực. Ngài là kẻ tội đồ, với cả nhân loại lẫn Cao Thiên Nguyên. Một bên muốn tống khứ Ngài, một bên lại truy lùng Ngài. Chẳng có sự trùng hợp nào vừa vặn đến vậy được nữa.

Ngài thầm nghĩ trong đầu, khi môi của Ngài gặp được môi của Nàng và bị khóa lại trong một nụ hôn chậm rãi và dây dưa, mân mê từng cánh môi cho đến khi chúng nóng lên dưới cảm nhận của Ngài, rằng bằng cách này, Ngài sẽ có thể bảo vệ Nàng.

"Ta muốn Nàng."

Ngài thì thầm, gặm lấy vành tai của Nàng, để hơi thở của mình lẩn khuất vào đầu Nàng. Ngài là người có sức kiểm soát, thậm chí đến mức lãnh đạm, nhưng những khi đối diện Nàng, và chỉ đơn giản là ở bên Nàng, mọi sự lãnh đạm của Ngài đều như băng tan thành nước. Ánh sáng của Ngài, ngọn lửa của Ngài. Cháy rực trong đầu Ngài, trong tim Ngài, chạy trong từng đoạn huyết mạch và bừng bừng nơi hạ thân. Quả thật, Ngài chỉ có thể mất bình tĩnh đến vậy khi cùng với Nàng.

Nàng chống tay trên ngực Ngài, phần hông nảy nở dịch chuyển thành vòng tròn, đem nơi tư mật giữa cặp đùi mọng nước cọ xát với hỏa dục của Ngài. Cọ ngày một nhanh, và trong tai Ngài tràn đầy tiếng thở mị hoặc của Nàng. Nóng đến nỗi trên lưng Ngài lấm tấm mồ hôi, và lòng bàn tay không biết từ lúc nào đã trở nên hừng hực như than, đặt trên eo Nàng, siết lại. Không có ánh sáng, nhưng đôi mắt của Ngài không cần ánh sáng để trông thấy Nàng, cùng đôi má đỏ bừng, nước da ửng hồng, những giọt mồ hôi chạy dọc theo xương cằm để rơi lên khuôn ngực, mái tóc đổ dài thành thác, và ánh mắt ngày một sáng rực như ngọn đuốc. Kể cả khi Nàng làm ra biểu tình mê man trong dục vọng và vành môi không ngừng thoát ra những lời vô nghĩa, đồng tử của Nàng vẫn sáng đến thế. Nhìn Ngài, thâu tóm Ngài, mê hoặc Ngài, thách thức Ngài cùng nỗi ham muốn của Ngài.

Chết tiệt. Chỉ có Nàng mới khiến Ngài khốn đốn như thế. Chỉ có Nàng mới được phép khiến Ngài khốn đốn như thế. Ngài âm thầm nguyền rủa cơ thể đầy thương tích này của mình và mọi sức mạnh bị giới hạn của những thớ cơ bắp. Nếu là Ngài như mọi khi, Ngài đã có thể vật Nàng xuống một cách dễ dàng rồi chiếm đoạt Nàng, khiến Nàng phóng túng thành từng tiếng hỗn loạn, đánh vỡ những lớp vỏ bọc đạo đức của Nàng và cảm nhận mọi thứ sâu kín riêng tư mà người ngoài chỉ có thể tưởng tượng. Còn bây giờ, Ngài lại trông chờ vào sự nhân từ của Nàng, cầu mong Nàng sẽ đoái hoài tới Ngài và ngừng lại việc dằn vặt Ngài với cơn bức bối không thể giải phóng này. Khốn kiếp. Khốn kiếp. Quỷ tha ma bắt sự yếu đuối này đi.

"Ngài có cho phép Ta không?"

Nàng đột ngột dừng lại, và Ngài không khống chế được mà thở hắt ra một hơi, như thể vừa được giải thoát, rồi đăm đăm nhìn Nàng, vẻ khó hiểu lộ rõ trên đầu mày đuôi mắt. Nàng chưa bao giờ xin phép để được làm tình với Ngài, càng không phải vào lúc cao trào thế này, khi nơi kín đáo của cả hai đã không còn mảnh vải che thân và chỉ một động chạm thoáng qua cũng đủ để Ngài hiểu rằng vùng kín của Nàng đói khát lắm rồi. Nàng không đợi được, Ngài biết là thế, Nàng chưa bao giờ đợi được. Vì vậy trong một thoáng, Ngài đã tự hỏi vì sao Nàng lại hành xử như vậy.

Đưa tay chạm lên má Nàng, Ngài sờ được những vệt ướt. Không phải mồ hôi. Ngón tay của Ngài lần lên cao hơn một chút, gạt đi nước mắt đọng trên vành mi của Nàng.

Khi Ngài không để ý, Nàng đã khóc rồi sao?

"Ngài biết mà. Việc này sẽ…"

"Trừ phi Nàng không muốn, nếu không thì làm đi."

Ngài cắt ngang. Ngài đặt tay lên hông Nàng, giữ Nàng ở yên trên người mình, như thể Ngài sợ Nàng sẽ rời khỏi cơ thể Ngài, mang theo cả thân nhiệt nóng bừng và nỗi ức chế không được giải tỏa, bỏ trốn và bỏ mặc Ngài trong sự giày vò của nỗi khao khát thầm kín. Bứt rứt hơn nhiều, bí bách hơn nhiều, đau đớn hơn nhiều, tới nỗi mọi sự hành hạ mà Ngài phải gánh chịu bởi con người và thần linh đều không thể sánh được. Ngài không muốn thế. Ngài không còn đủ mạnh mẽ cho việc chịu đựng thêm một lần nữa. Huống hồ, nếu Nàng muốn dừng lại vì lo lắng cho Ngài, thì Ngài không cần.

Ngài hiểu ý Nàng. Họ là Thần kia mà. Họ biết những vấn đề. Giao hợp thể xác giữa hai vị Thần liên quan tới nhiều thứ, và ảnh hưởng tới nhiều thứ, hơn là một cuộc ân ái thông thường của con người, và chỉ có hai khả năng xảy ra khi sức mạnh của thần linh gặp nhau. Hoặc hòa hợp với nhau như nước và mực, hoặc sẽ dẫn tới suy đồi và hủy hoại. Đôi khi, kết quả là một sự kết hợp của cả hai với những biến số phức tạp đến nỗi ngay cả năng lực vô biên của Thần cũng không dự đoán được. Dù sao đi chăng nữa, Thần đều sẽ không còn như xưa một khi tình dục đã xảy ra, cả về thể chất lẫn tinh thần, và năng lực.

Nếu quan hệ vào lúc này, không nghi ngờ gì, năng lực của Ngài sẽ bị ảnh hưởng. Tình cảm khiến phán đoán của Ngài sai lệch, và chẳng có thứ tình cảm nào nảy nở trong tim Ngài có thể thăng hoa hơn là Nàng. Chỉ là Nàng mà thôi. Yêu Nàng, ân ái với Nàng. Năng lực của Ngài sẽ trở nên hỗn loạn nếu Ngài nếm thứ trái cấm này cùng Nàng. Hiển nhiên đó là một việc tệ hại vào thời điểm này, khi con người chẳng khác nào những cánh cung đã kéo căng, chỉ cần một tác động để mũi tên có thể xé gió lao đi. Sẽ thật dễ dàng để họ giết Ngài. Họ có thể đâm Ngài. Có thể ném đá Ngài nữa. Có thể sẽ trút hết máu trong người Ngài ra. Có thể ném Ngài xuống biển, để mặc Ngài trong lòng đại dương sâu thẳm và lạnh băng, hiến tế Ngài cho Nguyệt Thực nhằm xoa dịu cơn thịnh nộ của các vị Thần.

Nếu hỏi rằng Ngài có sợ việc đó hay không, thì Ngài sẽ nói có. Ngài sợ. Ngài không thể hiện, nhưng thâm tâm của Ngài cũng biết sợ hãi. Không phải cái chết. Ngài sẽ không chết. Ngài sẽ sống, sống rất lâu, trong cảm giác cô độc đến cùng cực và bế tắc không có lối thoát bất kể Ngài cố gắng tới mức nào. Đó mới là nỗi sợ thực sự.

Chuyện sau đó, chính Ngài cũng không thể nói chắc. Thật buồn cười khi Ngài có thể đọc vận mệnh của vạn vật trên đời, nhưng lại không thể nhìn thấu hành động của bản thân. Ngài không biết mình sẽ phản ứng thế nào, khi nỗi sợ ấy đến và nuốt chửng Ngài. Ngài không biết mình có thể chịu được trong bao lâu. Ngài không biết mình phải chịu đựng trong bao lâu. Nếu quá lâu, không chừng Ngài sẽ không còn tỉnh táo. Không chừng Ngài sẽ sa đọa thật sự, đánh rơi thần cách vào đâu đó, vào lúc nào đó, và không thể tìm lại, rồi sẽ trở thành Đọa Thần như trong những câu chuyện cổ xưa. Nếu như vậy, không chừng Ngài sẽ phải xa Nàng. Trong bao lâu, như thế nào, Ngài đều không biết.

Nhưng sau cùng, chuyện "ảnh hưởng năng lực" này rốt cuộc sẽ có thể tệ đến đâu? Thần linh dù gì cũng đã đặt những phong ấn này vào người Ngài, khiến Ngài yếu đi, che phủ tầm nhìn rất xa vào vô số tương lai của Ngài. Con người dù gì cũng không còn cần Ngài, và nếu Ngài có nói sai thêm một hai lần nữa, thì cũng không thể khiến con người lại tôn thờ Ngài như thuở ban sơ. Sẽ không khác gì. Sứ mệnh này của Ngài ở nhân giới sẽ luôn đi tới một cái kết. Ngài không thể thay đổi nó. Nhưng Ngài có thể dùng nó.

Nếu đấy là cách để bảo vệ Nàng, thì Ngài sẽ làm. Nếu con người hiến tế Ngài cho Cao Thiên Nguyên, nếu Ngài tự tìm đến sự trừng phạt, thì các Đại Thần sẽ không cần Nàng thực hiện việc đó nữa. Nàng không cần phải bị giày vò bởi cảm giác tội lỗi ấy nữa, càng không cần phải trăn trở tìm cách bảo vệ Ngài nữa. Kể cả khi Nàng đến trước các Đại Thần và cầu xin sự tha thứ cho Ngài, kể cả khi Nàng chấp nhận thay thế Ngài bước vào cửa tử, kể cả khi chư Thần phát giác mối quan hệ này của cả hai và ghê tởm nó, Ngài biết họ sẽ không giết Nàng vì sự bất tuân của Nàng. Họ sẽ không giết Nàng, vì Ngài đã hướng họ đi theo con đường khác.

Sau cùng, họ là Thần. Ngài, Nàng, và cư dân của tầng trời cao nhất. Bởi vì họ đều là Thần, họ biết thế nào mới là thứ hình phạt đau đớn nhất dành cho Thần.

Nàng có giận Ngài nếu biết việc Ngài đã suy tính hay không nhỉ? Liệu Nàng có trách móc rằng Ngài thật ngu ngốc khi làm thế, rằng Ngài quá liều lĩnh? Rằng Ngài không biết quý trọng sinh mạng của bản thân, quý trọng sự sống mà Nàng đã làm mọi cách để bảo vệ tới cùng, và thách thức các vị Thần như thế? Rằng Ngài không đếm xỉa tới cảm nhận của Nàng, rằng Ngài xem thường Nàng? Nàng là Đạo Hà Thần, là vị Thần được tôn thờ nhiều nhất trong khắp nhân gian, và Ngài cho rằng Nàng sẽ không thể tự bảo vệ mình được sao? Điều Ngài nghĩ rằng sẽ tốt nhất cho Nàng, chắc gì Nàng quả thật cũng nghĩ như vậy? Hơn thế nữa, Nàng có yêu cầu Ngài lo cho Nàng sao? Có yêu cầu Ngài tính toán mọi việc và mặc kệ sống chết của bản thân như vậy sao?

Dĩ nhiên Nàng sẽ giận Ngài rồi. Chẳng phải rõ ràng rồi ư?

Chà, Ngài sẽ tính tới việc đó sau vậy. Nếu Ngài phải quỳ xuống cầu xin sự tha thứ của Nàng, thì Ngài sẽ quỳ cho đến khi Nàng bỏ qua cho Ngài. Nếu Ngài phải đợi để được nhìn thấy Nàng, thì Ngài sẽ đợi. Có mọi thời gian trên đời, Ngài không phiền chờ đợi, bao lâu cũng được. Thậm chí nếu Nàng giận Ngài đến nỗi từ mặt Ngài, và không bao giờ cho phép Ngài đến gần thêm lần nữa, thì thế là thế. Sau cùng, Nàng không thể làm mọi việc đó nếu Nàng không còn sống. Miễn Nàng sống. Chỉ cần như vậy, Nàng có thể giận Ngài tùy ý.

Ngài cảm thấy cửa mình của Nàng chậm rãi nuốt lấy hạ thân của Ngài. Nàng chặt thít đến nỗi Ngài không thể không nghiến răng khi từng tấc nội bích mềm mại của Nàng bóp lấy Ngài, giữ chặt Ngài, mút lấy từng đường gân nổi hằn trên da và ép Ngài bức bối đến nỗi Ngài đã có thể xuất ra ngay lúc đó. Ngón tay Ngài hằn sâu hơn trên hông Nàng, như gọng kìm siết quanh Nàng, và Nàng hít vào một hơi dài, đem nơi tư mật ôm gọn lấy Ngài.

Ngài không nhịn được mà chửi tục, đánh mạnh lên cặp mông đang vặn vẹo trên hông mình. Nàng kêu lên một tiếng, không rõ có phải vì đau hay không, nhưng Nàng vừa bóp lại bên trong chặt hơn nữa ngay khi Ngài cho rằng ấy đã là chặt nhất có thể, và bắt đầu tự động lên xuống ra vào, nhún nhảy trên hạ thân của Ngài mà không cần tới Ngài phải dịch chuyển một tấc nào. Nàng nhả Ngài ra một cách từ tốn và chắc chắn, chỉ để lại quy đầu bên trong mình, như thể Nàng muốn chơi đùa với Ngài, da thịt mềm mại mút mát lấy nó tạo nên từng âm thanh nhóp nhép ám muội, đập vào bốn phía và vọng lại trong tai Ngài. Nghe như một nụ hôn ướt át và hư hỏng giữa nơi tư mật của họ, nhưng Ngài muốn nhiều hơn là một nụ hôn. Chất dịch của Nàng chảy dọc xuống chiều dài của Ngài, trơn đến nỗi Ngài không còn cảm thấy bất kỳ ma sát nào từ từng nếp gấp bên trong Nàng, chỉ có sức nóng mãnh liệt đến nỗi Ngài tưởng mình có thể bị thiêu cháy. Xuyên qua da thịt của Ngài, nung từng sợi gân và bó cơ, hun mỗi đốt xương, rồi cháy vào sâu hơn nữa, rực rỡ hơn cả ánh sáng của Thiên Chiếu, thiêu đốt Ngài và đem Ngài tan chảy.

"Chỗ này của Nàng nhớ Ta đến thế." Ngài nhếch môi cười, bàn tay sờ soạng trên mông Nàng không cần biết tới ý tứ, thỉnh thoảng lại đánh xuống một cái và khiến nước của Nàng bắn ra trên bụng. Chẳng phải gợi cảm lắm sao? "Vậy mà còn dám chống đối Ta."

Nàng lắc đầu nguầy nguậy, chẳng biết có phải để phủ nhận hay không, hai má lại đỏ thêm một tầng nữa. Trong mắt của Nàng ầng ậc nước, từng giọt lăn dài trên gò má, lấp loáng phản chiếu một chút ánh sáng lọt vào từ khe cửa. Trông như những vì sao điểm trang cho Nàng, và sắc hồng của Nàng diễm lệ hơn cả hoa anh đào, giữa bóng tối thu hút ánh nhìn của Ngài đến độ Ngài muốn hình ảnh ấy in hằn lên trí nhớ, rõ ràng hiện lên mỗi khi Ngài nhắm mắt chìm vào sự u tịch của màn đêm. Ngài nâng tay, chạm lên gò má Nàng, và Nàng nắm lấy bàn tay của Ngài, những ngón tay đan lấy nhau trong một cái nắm chặt đến đau nhức, nhưng chẳng ai muốn buông ra. Ngài mặc Nàng dùng bàn tay của mình làm điểm tựa để lên xuống nhiệt tình hơn nữa trong vũ điệu vô thanh này, mỗi lần ngậm vào rồi nhả ra Nàng đều trở nên chặt hơn, trơn hơn, đòi hỏi hơn. Ngài không để Nàng thất vọng, tự đưa đẩy hông, dập vào thật mạnh mỗi khi Nàng ngồi phịch xuống, húych cả vào tử cung của Nàng, dường như còn chui cả vào trong, khiến tiếng kêu của Nàng ngày một hỗn loạn, và Ngài vẫn thấy chưa đủ. Ngài kéo Nàng nằm sấp trên người mình, để ngực Nàng ép lên ngực mình và vùng kín áp sát lấy nhau, thân thể mướt mồ hôi cọ xát như chất kích dục tự nhiên, quyện lấy không rời, đổ thêm dầu vào hỏa dục của Ngài. Ngài tìm đến miệng Nàng, vồ vập ngấu nghiến đôi môi như lửa, lách lưỡi vào và sục sạo trong từng ngóc ngách, nuốt xuống tư vị của nàng. Nàng có vị của hoa, của trà, của lúa non, của cốm, của sương mai, của ánh sáng, kể cả nước mắt mằn mặn cũng có thể nếm được.

Nước mắt của Nàng rơi lên gò má Ngài, nóng hơn tất cả huyết mạch đang bị đun sôi rần rật trong Ngài. Lã chã như mưa, thấm sâu xuống da thịt Ngài, nhỏ lên nội tâm của Ngài tí tách, văng vẳng trong đầu Ngài, ngấm vào tim gan như nước sôi và khiến Ngài đau nhói. Đau, đau lắm. Đau hơn mọi nỗi đau Ngài từng trải qua. Đau đến nỗi Ngài vòng tay ôm chặt lấy tấm lưng run rẩy của Nàng, lên xuống vỗ về Nàng, rồi vùi đầu vào vai Nàng để giấu đi nước mắt của chính bản thân.

Ngài đã tưởng mình không biết khóc. Từ khi Ngài mở mắt, Ngài chưa bao giờ khóc. Giống như những vị Thần khác, Ngài không bao giờ xúc động đến nỗi đôi mắt phải rơi lệ. Nước mắt của Thần là thứ quá quý giá để có thể rơi bừa bãi, và sau cùng thì Thần cũng có cảm xúc gì đâu. Không vui, không buồn, không ghét, không yêu, không hy vọng, không thất vọng, không đau khổ, không hạnh phúc. Chỉ có mục tiêu cần đạt được, và bằng mọi cách phải đạt được.

Ngài không khóc khi bị con người đánh đập. Ngài không khóc khi bị thần minh đọa đày. Có thể Ngài đã đánh mất niềm tin - vào con người, vào thần linh, vào chính bản thân nữa không chừng, và có thể Ngài quả thật đã buồn phiền trong một thời gian dài, nhưng Ngài không khóc. Sau cùng, Ngài đã nhìn thấy tương lai kia mà. Người ta không khóc vì những chuyện bản thân đã biết. Kể cả khi Ngài không đọc những điều tinh tú đã viết, sự hai mặt của thế giới này chẳng phải là điều Ngài vẫn luôn thấu hiểu sao? Chẳng có gì đáng để rơi nước mắt vì một thực tế không thể thay đổi.

Nhưng khi nhìn Nàng khóc - Nàng, người với trái tim trong sáng và sự dịu dàng đến nỗi Ngài không thể tưởng tượng nổi bất kỳ ai lại muốn đặt nỗi buồn lên mắt Nàng, nhìn những giọt lệ như pha lê rơi trên đôi má Nàng, và mọi sự mạnh mẽ cùng kiên cường của Nàng thoáng chốc hóa thành mềm yếu và bất lực, muốn giấu đi khỏi Ngài như mọi khi cũng không thành, đột nhiên Ngài cũng không thể kiềm được nước mắt.

Thực tại vì sao lại khắc nghiệt đến vậy? Vì sao Ngài có mọi sức mạnh này, nhưng lại không thể bảo vệ được Nàng? Sức mạnh sinh ra là để phục vụ chính mình, Nàng luôn nói như thế, vậy vì sao Ngài không thể dùng nó để che chở cho Nàng? Ngài muốn như vậy kia mà? Ngài có thể dời non lấp biển, có thể điều khiển ngân hà, và vạn vì tinh tú trong vũ trụ rộng lớn đều nằm dưới sự thống trị của Ngài, nhưng Ngài làm được gì cho Nàng? Ngài làm được gì cho Nữ Thần của mình, thế giới của mình? Ngài còn không thể tự lo được cho bản thân. Ngài chỉ có thể giữ cho Nàng không chết. Ngài nên làm được nhiều hơn thế mới phải chứ? Nàng có thể không tiếc sinh mạng của mình để cứu Ngài, có thể bất chấp mọi giáo điều và quy tắc để đến với Ngài, và Nàng thậm chí còn không sợ hãi trước những tai ương mà bản thân sẽ đối diện, trong khi Ngài thì chỉ có thể giữ lấy sự sống của Nàng bằng việc trao đổi nó với một cái giá đắt chẳng kém sao? Vì sao Ngài lại tệ hại đến vậy? Tự xưng là Thần Sử, nhưng Ngài sau cùng vẫn chỉ là quân cờ trong tay các Đại Thần mà thôi. Thật đáng xấu hổ. Thật đáng xấu hổ. Đáng xấu hổ. Đáng xấu hổ. Nhục nhã biết chừng nào. Đừng nói là Thần, Ngài còn không đáng làm một nam nhân.

Nàng chuyển động ngày một nhanh, Ngài cũng ra vào ngày một kịch liệt. Ngài lật người lại, mặc kệ cảm giác đau nhức xâu xé, ấn Nàng xuống sàn và giữ chặt đôi vai Nàng, điên cuồng đem phân thân lộng hành bên trong Nàng. Như thể Ngài trút hết mọi sức lực tiềm tàng trong cơ thể yếu đuối này để thao túng Nàng, ép Nàng trở thành hình dáng của Ngài, đóng dấu lên Nàng, cảm nhận cho đến tận cùng tiếng rên xiết đáng yêu của Nàng và hình ảnh phóng túng này của Nàng, trước khi số phận đem họ tách rời cho đến lúc nào mà chính Ngài cũng chẳng biết. Nữa, mãnh liệt hơn nữa, để mọi ký ức về nhau khắc sâu trong đầu người còn lại, để những năm tháng cô độc sắp tới không thể xóa nhòa những kỷ niệm họ từng trải qua, càng không thể khiến họ buông xuôi, quật ngã họ và thay thế họ bằng những con người mới. Mà kể cả nếu trí nhớ của họ có bị cưỡng ép xóa sạch đi chăng nữa, thì cơ thể họ vẫn sẽ nhớ. Luôn luôn, chúng sẽ nhớ cảm giác khi được bao phủ bởi thân nhiệt này, được vỗ về bởi vòng tay này, được hôn bởi đôi môi này, được ôm ấp bởi từng tấc sâu kín chân thật nhất này, và được cùng nhau tan chảy thành một, thần lực hòa quyện vào nhau như nước. Như sáng tối, như ngày đêm, như âm dương, như hai mảnh của một vận mệnh. Thật tốt biết bao. Quý giá biết bao. Sẽ chẳng ai trên đời có thể sánh bằng, càng không ai trên đời có thể thay thế. Làm sao có thể quên cho được?

Bởi vì lẽ đó, Ngài đã ôm Nàng thật chặt khi mọi sức mạnh của mình trút vào cơ thể Nàng, và Nàng ngân lên một tiếng rên dài đầy thỏa mãn. Hơn cả dịch, Ngài cảm thấy thần lực. Của Nàng, của Ngài, tràn ngập trong Ngài, chảy vào mọi ngóc ngách và đem cơ thể Ngài ấm lên như rạng đông tỏa sáng trên mặt biển. Quả thật giống hệt ngày hôm ấy khi Ngài bắt đầu sứ mệnh của mình ở hồng trần này của nhân loại. Nàng và Ngài đứng bên bờ biển, nhìn ngắm Mặt Trời xuất hiện ở chân trời phương Đông. Gió biển cưỡi trên những sải cánh của chim nhạn, cắt bóng trên nền trời trong vắt, và từng đợt sóng không ngừng tung bọt trắng xóa vào bờ cát, len lỏi giữa những ngón chân của Ngài. Ngài cảm thấy ấm. Chưa bao giờ trong suốt cuộc đời thần linh của mình, Ngài cảm thấy những tia nắng nhảy múa trên da thịt rõ ràng đến vậy. Mặc dù thế, Ngài không nghĩ Mặt Trời có thể thực hiện phép màu ấy đối với Ngài.

Bàn tay của Nàng nắm chặt lấy Ngài, những ngón tay đan vào nhau. Ngài không cần tới cơ thể phàm tục để cảm nhận thân nhiệt của Nàng. Quấn quýt, lâu bền, dịu dàng, an toàn, mãi mãi không muốn buông xuôi. Nàng mới là hơi ấm của Ngài. Thiên Chiếu có thể là Mặt Trời của nhân loại, còn Nàng, riêng Nàng mà thôi, là thái dương của Ngài.

Nàng ôm Ngài, và thủ thỉ rằng Nàng đã cầu nguyện với vận mệnh. Cầu mong tinh tú che chở cho Ngài. Cầu mong số phận dẫn đường cho Ngài. Cầu mong nhân loại yêu Ngài. Cầu mong Ngài hồng phúc tề thiên. Cầu mong bất kể gian nan nào chờ đợi Ngài ở phía trước, đều không thể ngăn cản bước chân của Ngài.

Làm sao Nàng biết được, rằng Ngài có thể đi xa đến thế vốn dĩ chẳng phải nhờ vào bất kỳ lời cầu nguyện nào cả. Chính là vì Nàng, và chỉ như vậy thôi.

"Hoang đại nhân."

"Hm?"

Ngài ậm ừ. Không phải vì Ngài không có hứng thú trò chuyện, đơn giản là vì Ngài hơi mệt. Chuyện ân ái với Nàng luôn mất sức, theo nghĩa tốt, và ở hình dạng con người này, Ngài không có nội lực dồi dào để bền bỉ với Nàng nhiều hơn vài lần. Huống hồ, hơi ấm của Nàng trong vòng tay Ngài thoải mái đến nỗi Ngài không thể nghĩ tới bất kỳ việc gì, kể cả Nguyệt Thực bên ngoài bầu trời kia, và cứ thế ôm Nàng chìm vào giấc ngủ quả thật là một ý tưởng đầy cám dỗ mà Ngài không muốn chống lại.

Nàng không quay người lại để đối diện với Ngài, vẫn đăm đăm nhìn về phía Mặt Trăng ti hí lọt vào căn phòng qua khe cửa. Ánh sáng hiu hắt trên những lớp giấy dán mang màu đỏ thẫm như máu, đỏ đến nỗi sắc bạc trước đó của nó có vẻ không hơn gì một hình dung của trí tưởng tượng. Sóng vẫn tung bọt vào những triền đá dài, chim nhạn vẫn kêu, và con người vẫn rù rì những tiếng xì xào về kế hoạch xoa dịu thần linh. Hôm nay. Ngày mai. Tuần này. Tháng sau. Càng sớm càng tốt. Cần phải tạ tội với chư Thần càng sớm càng tốt, bằng không tai ương sẽ giáng xuống vùng đất này. Đem thiếu niên ấy hiến tế cho thần linh. Ném nó xuống biển, đưa nó trở về với nơi nó đã tới, giao phó nó cho lòng nhân từ của Cao Thiên Nguyên. Các vị Thần hẳn sẽ hài lòng với một lễ vật như vậy. Sau cùng, chẳng có bao nhiêu con người sở hữu năng lực kỳ diệu đến thế.

Phải rồi, Ngài là "con người" duy nhất đủ xứng đáng để trở thành lễ vật. Chẳng con người chân lấm tay bùn nào có đủ khả năng để bước lên tế đàn. Phải là Ngài mới được. Ngài là Thần Sử, Ngài là kẻ được gửi tới từ Thiên Thượng. Các vị Thần chỉ muốn những thứ tinh túy nhất.

Nực cười biết mấy khi con người chỉ công nhận Ngài vào lúc chúng muốn dâng Ngài cho thần linh. Nực cười biết mấy khi chúng cho rằng thứ chúng xem là "phế vật" có thể làm vui lòng thần linh. Nực cười biết mấy, khi chúng muốn xoa dịu thần linh, trong khi chúng là những kẻ tự gây ra nghiệp chướng của mình.

Nàng hẳn cũng nghe thấy. Nàng vẫn luôn lắng nghe con người, vậy nên không có lý nào những suy tính trong cái đầu nhỏ bé ấy của chúng không thể lọt vào tai Nàng. Ngài biết, vì bàn tay Nàng một cách vô thức đang siết lấy tay Ngài chặt hơn, và Ngài nhận ra hơi thở không đều của Nàng chỉ bằng việc quan sát tấm lưng. Biết rồi, Ngài để Nàng nắm tay mình, bờ môi đặt lên suối tóc của Nàng, chậm rãi hôn, chờ đợi Nàng, mặc dù Ngài nghĩ mình có thể đoán được điều Nàng định nói.

"Chúng ta cùng nhau bỏ trốn đi."

Không phải Ngài chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới việc đó. Nhiều hơn một lần, hoặc đúng hơn là nhiều hơn hàng trăm lần, Ngài đã tính tới việc đó. Bỏ trốn. Chẳng phải từ trước đến giờ Nàng vẫn luôn tách biệt với Cao Thiên Nguyên đấy ư? Hẳn Nàng phải có cách để có thể tự do tự tại như vậy. Lên một kế hoạch, rồi Ngài có thể đưa Nàng đi. Rời khỏi Thiên Đường, bỏ lại mọi thứ sau lưng, tránh xa thiên nhãn của Thần, cùng nhau ngao du khắp thiên hạ. Nàng có thể chỉ cho Ngài mọi điều tốt đẹp của nhân thế mà Nàng vô cùng yêu, và Ngài có thể nhìn ngắm nụ cười rực sáng trên môi Nàng, đón Nàng vào mỗi sớm mai trước cả khi rạng đông ló dạng. Biết đâu chừng đến một lúc nào đó, Ngài cũng sẽ yêu con người như Nàng vẫn luôn. Nếu chuyến hành trình khiến bước chân của họ mệt mỏi, thì họ có thể dừng lại. Ngài sẽ dựng một căn nhà bên chân núi, Nàng sẽ trồng lúa ở cánh đồng. Đàn cáo của Nàng có thể bầu bạn với họ, họ có thể gieo xuống thật nhiều hạt giống hoa màu và nhìn ngắm bốn mùa tuần hoàn. Biết đâu chừng, họ có thể có con. Phải rồi, họ có thể sinh thật nhiều con. Cùng nhau, họ có thể nuôi dưỡng chúng trưởng thành, rồi trông theo bóng lưng của chúng bước đi trên con đường của bản thân. Cho đến một ngày khi thế giới của Thần tàn lụi và thời gian trong vũ trụ cạn kiệt, họ có thể trở lại với luân hồi, chờ đợi để bắt đầu một cuộc đời mới.

Thật đẹp. Đẹp đến cám dỗ. Mỗi khi Ngài vươn tay ra trong bóng tối tịch mịch, những ngón tay hằn lên bầu trời đêm nơi song sắt, Ngài luôn trông thấy tương lai ấy. Gần đến nỗi nó chân thật hơn cả xà lim tăm tối và cái lạnh cắt xương cắt thịt bao vây Ngài. Gần đến nỗi cảm giác như thể Ngài có thể nắm bắt được nó, như cách ngón tay Ngài bắt lấy Mặt Trăng tí hon bên ngoài không gian rộng lớn. Ngài muốn nó biết chừng nào.

Nhưng Ngài biết. Ngài biết nó không phải thực tế. Nó không phải thực tế nào cả. Ngài đã nhìn vào vô số thực tế, và Ngài không thể tìm thấy nó. Những điều tốt đẹp đến vậy chỉ có thể tồn tại trong giấc mơ.

"Ngự Soạn Tân, Nàng biết việc đó không thể xảy ra."

Ngài rủ rỉ, ôm Nàng sát hơn vào lòng. Nàng vẫn quay lưng lại với Ngài, như thể Nàng sợ cơn xúc động của mình sẽ ảnh hưởng đến Ngài, nên Ngài chẳng thể đoán được Nàng đang thể hiện biểu cảm như thế nào. Mặc dù vậy, Ngài có thể tưởng tượng ra nó khi vuốt ve những ngón tay run rẩy này của Nàng và áp cằm lên vai Nàng, cảm thấy đôi vai của Nàng đã gầy hơn nhiều so với lần gần đây nhất Ngài chạm tới. Gần đến thế, Ngài còn có thể nghe rõ từng nhịp tim trong lồng ngực của Nàng. Thình thịch, thình thịch, vang vọng trong đầu Ngài, để Ngài biết chính là Nàng bằng xương bằng thịt mà Ngài đang ôm. Để Ngài ôm Nàng chặt hơn chút nữa, lâu hơn chút nữa.

Giá như Ngài có thể điều khiển thời gian. Giá như Ngài có thể khiến mọi thứ dừng lại, và cô đọng thời gian của thế giới thành đêm nay, chính khoảnh khắc này. Giá như Ngài có thể kéo dài nó ra, kéo dài cho đến mãi mãi, kéo dài cho đến lâu hơn mãi mãi, và mặc kệ mọi thứ để đắm chìm trong nó mãi mãi cùng Nàng. Giá như Mặt Trăng không lặn, giá như Mặt Trời không mọc. Giá như bóng đêm có thể bảo vệ cho họ, có thể nhân từ với họ, có thể che giấu họ bên trong vạt áo của mình và ngày mai sẽ không bao giờ tới.

Nhưng dĩ nhiên rồi, ngày mai sẽ tới. Mặt Trăng sẽ lặn, Mặt Trời sẽ mọc. Có khi còn mọc sớm hơn mọi khi, vì Cao Thiên Nguyên chắc chắn sẽ bị chấn động bởi Nguyệt Thực. Nguyệt Độc Tôn hẳn đã nói với Thiên Chiếu, mà Thiên Chiếu có lẽ cũng không cần tới thông báo của Nguyệt Độc để biết đến chuyện vô lễ như vậy. Chẳng bao lâu nữa, Mặt Trời sẽ trở lại trên mặt biển phương Đông. Ánh sáng của nó sẽ xua đi cơn bão vần vũ này, và hào phóng ban cho mặt đất rộng lớn những tia nắng ấm như lửa hồng, vỗ về nỗi bất an của vầng trăng máu đã ngự trị trên bầu trời suốt một đêm dài. Con người sẽ thức dậy, tiếp tục công việc của mình, và thế giới lại tiếp tục xoay. Có thể nó sẽ không còn như ngày hôm qua, nhưng nó vẫn sẽ xoay.

Nàng sẽ trở về Cao Thiên Nguyên, tạ tội với chư Thần. Ngài lại ở đây, chờ đợi, quan sát vận mệnh đi đến điểm kết thúc, và đón nhận Thiên Phạt giáng xuống. Khi Thiên Phạt giáng xuống, Ngài sẽ gánh chịu nó cùng Nàng. Chỉ có cách đó mà thôi. Chỉ có cách đó mới có thể mở ra con đường mới.

Kể cả vậy, thật khó khăn khi phải buông tay.

"Đừng khóc."

Ngài nói khi tấm lưng của Nàng run lên và những tiếng thổn thức không còn có thể nuốt xuống, lấp đầy xà lim chẳng biết từ lúc nào đã thay thế gian phòng lộng lẫy. Không có trầm hương, không có ban công, không có khay trà, không có ánh trăng. Chỉ có cảm giác lạnh lẽo đến cùng cực.

Ngài cảm thấy nước mắt chảy xuống từ khóe mắt Nàng, lăn dài trên má, rơi lên cánh tay mà Ngài dùng làm gối đầu cho Nàng. Nóng. Vẫn luôn nóng như thế. Nóng hơn cả thần lực của Nàng cuộn trào trong lòng Ngài.

Một cách nhẹ nhàng, Ngài xoay Nàng lại. Ngự Soạn Tân nhìn Ngài với đôi mắt đỏ ửng, Ngài biết đó không phải là vì màu mắt của Nàng vẫn luôn thế. Ngài lau đi gò má ướt đẫm của Nàng, hôn lên trán Nàng. Rồi xuống mi mắt, rồi xuống sống mũi, rồi xuống cánh môi thấm đẫm vị mặn. Mặn hơn nước biển mà Ngài từng buộc phải uống, nhưng Ngài không vì thế mà dừng lại, âu yếm Nàng sâu lắng hệt như lần đầu tiên họ hôn nhau. Ngài đã từng hứa rằng sẽ không để nước mắt phải rơi khỏi đôi mắt của Nàng. Nếu Nàng khóc, Ngài phải nuốt hết.

"Nhớ lời Ta, Ngự Soạn Tân."

Hoang thì thầm khi họ áp môi lên nhau, như thể điều Ngài sắp nói là bí mật của riêng họ mà quỷ hay Thần đều không được biết tới. Làn môi nóng và mặn và ướt, và Ngài không nhận ra nước mắt của mình cũng đang chảy ngược.

"Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau. Đó là điều Ta hứa với Nàng."

Bên ngoài, Thiên Chiếu xuất hiện ở phía chân trời. Sau một đêm dài, cuối cùng Nguyệt Thực cũng chấm dứt.


End file.
